One in a Million
by Nicky7994
Summary: This story looks into Alex and Brittany's daugther Alessandra Fuentes and how she crosses paths with Xavier Garcia what happenes when two people who arent suppose to be together learn things about eachother. Will the two be able to stick together or will they fall apart when all the secerts and lies are revealed...Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I dont own PC, ROA, or CR

One in a Million

Chapter 1-Ally

I love when my family comes together it's like a big fiesta every time even for some of the smallest occasion. It was my abuelos anniversary and it seemed like the whole familia was there for the festivities. Of course my abuelita doesn't like parties for herself but my madre wouldn't let my grandparent's anniversary come around and not celebrate it. This is why the party was being held at our house. Our backyard was big like a soccer field and with all the decoration that my mom and my aunts did looked wonderful. I sit down at one of the table drinking some water just finishing a game of soccer with mi primos mayores and hermanos mayores.

"You guys cheated the whole game" my big brother Paco complains as he sits next to his girlfriend Julianna. I roll my eyes he could be a drama queen some times.

"We didn't cheat you just can't play" I say to him and he glares at me with his blue eyes.

"Whatever Ally, that play you did was a foul and you know it" Christian my second older brother says agreeing with Paco.

It was just a game but my family takes things to heart the so completive and we all talk so much shit and brag and gloat when we win but mope and bitch when we lose I guess that's just the Fuentes family way. Paco was captain of one of the teams and on his team were Christian, Juan, Lexi and Frankie. On my team my cousin Junior was captain and it was me, Enrique, Jesse, and Dylan.

"Man stop acting like a perra" Junior jumps on their case "Que no tienes cojones" he continues and all of us laugh except Paco.

"Pendejo" Paco says harshly rolling his eyes but Junior doesn't take it to heart. I look over to see my abuelos, my padres and my tios and tias staring at us see our conversation getting a bit heated so of course I tried to defuse the situation.

"Frankie when does your hockey season start?" I says to Juniors girlfriend

"October till April we been having a lot of practices of the upcoming season" she says "Extra-long practices" Junior imputes shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Frankie laughs at her boyfriend and kisses his cheek. "But look at the bright side babe with those Extra-long practices you'll be able to beat Tyler Bailey." Junior rolls his eyes yet again and looks at his girlfriend.

"Chica please I can beat Tyler Bailey anytime even on my worst day" he says kissing her on the lips and we all laugh. That was Junior overly cocky just like his dad uncle Luis.

"Wow Junior I can't believe you're this cocky still" Cassie says looking over at him. He smiles at her "Cassie come on its nothing new prima I've always been cocky ever since we were kids."

"We'll let us know when you guys have your first game so we all can go" Cecilia says to them.

"Will do prima don't worry" he tells her. After hanging outside in the backyard we got our food and said grace and everyone was talking and laughing then we moved the party to inside the house and everyone gave my grandparents the anniversary gifts. By 12oclock my abuelita was ready to call it a night and head home as well as the rest of the family. We all said our goodbyes and I'll call you this week my familia is gone as quickly as they came. I sat on the love seat next to Christian and leaned my head on his shoulder tired from big family fiesta. While Jesse and Paco sat on the other couch. My padres walked in and my dad sat in his chair and he pulled my mom on his lap.

"Do you think your mom and Cesar liked their party?" my mom asked him. My dad looked up at her with his dark eyes.

"Of course they did hermosa" she looks down and smiles.

"Really?" she asks

"Yeah mom the party was great, abuelita loved it" Paco says to her and her smile widened as she looked at us. I love that about my mama she's always happy stays positive.

"Mama you and tias Kiara and Nikki did in awesome job no lie" I put my input. Jesse and Christian agreed as well.

"Well I'm glad everyone in enjoyed it" she gleamed as she looked back at my dad and they started to kiss which seemed like it was a prolong kiss and me and my brothers were getting uncomfortable.

"Eww can you guys stop that and go upstairs or something" Jesse says with a disgusted look on his face. My parents stopped and looked up at all of us.

"So we can show eachother affection?" my mom asks us.

"We're not saying you can't were just saying we don't want to see it" Christian explains and the rest of us nodded in an agreement,

"How do you think you guys got here from all this an affection right here" my dad says holding my mom tight and she laughs. My brothers and I looked disgusted.

"UGH" my brothers and I said at the same time.

"Guarros…bruto" Paco mutters and I knew it was my time to go. "Well I know this is my que to leave good night familia see you de la manana" I announce getting up. "Goodnight hija" mi papa says to me. "Goodnight baby" my mama kissing me cheek as I walk by. "Night Ally" my brothers say to me I walk upstairs into my room.

The weekend went by quicker than I expected. Monday morning and took a shower worn denim skinny jeans and an off the shoulder black shirt, I straighten my hair.

I stared at the mirror and my dark brown hair and brown eyes; Christian hair color is a honey color with hazel eyes. Paco had blue eye and dark hair. Jesse is has amber colored eyes and brown hair. It's crazy how all of the boys like our parents in some way and I look more spanish like my dad. I grab my bags and head downstairs and see my mom in the kitchen I figured my brothers were sleeping in and my dad went to work earlier.

"Hey mama" I says giving her a hug and sit at the table.

"Good Moring Ally you look nice are you excited about your senior year?" my mom asked excitedly.

"Of course I'm excited this year is going to be the best" I tell her getting up and get a cereal bar from the pantry.  
"Well you better get a move on or you're going be late" my mom says as I go pick up my car keys I tell my mom bye and head out to the sports car I got for my 16th birthday and drive to school.

At school I meet up with a group of my friends and we get our schedules and see if any of us have the same class together. I was with Noelle, Tiffany, Christina, and my best friend Isabel.  
"I have chemistry and math and English with you" Isa says to me looking at both our schedules. I was about to answer her but I feel hands slide around my waist. I don't have to turn around to know it's my boyfriend Matthew Newman.

"Hey baby" I says as I turn around to hug and kiss him.  
"Hey I was trying to call you this weekend what happened?" he ask me with his curios pale blue eyes that we getting covered by his blonde locks of hair. I reach up and push his blonde hair from his eyes.  
"I'm sorry this weekend I was busy it was my grandparents anniversary" I kiss him again I loved hangout with Matt even though we didn't have much in common it's kind a like opposites attract with us he plays football and I play soccer even though him and my mom wished I'd do cheerleading but that's not for me. His family is a pretty wealthy family like mines. His dad is like the best Lawyer in Illinois.  
"Well what's your first's period class?" he asks I pull away from him and grab my schedule from Isa and look at it.  
"Chemistry with Peterson"  
"I do too" he says as the bell rings he grabs my hand as he I and Isa and Noelle walk to first period together. When we get in there I sit next to Matt and Noelle and Isa sits behind us. Some of the other students pick their seats when Mrs. Peterson walks in.

" Well I'm glad you all took the liberty of picking your own seats but in this class I pick were you'll be sitting in alphabetical order" she says picking up her clipboard with our names on it. The class groans hoping she wouldn't do that this year. I knew I wouldn't get to sit next to Matt but I hope I can sit next to Isa.

"Ashley Allen...Carman Alverez"she starts calling out names. She keeps going and I after a few more names I hear mines "Alessandra Fuentes...Xavier Garcia" I sat at one of the tables as Xavier walked over and sat next to me. He was a tall Hispanic boy with curly dark hair you could see his piercing hazel eyes that where every capturing. His muscles you could see from the shirt he was wearing that also show he was a bad ass by the tattoos that showed and his red bandana that was hiding some of his hair.

"Mr. Garcia there is a zero tolerance policy so put that bandana away and if I see it again you'll be in detection" she says to him looking over her glasses as he reluctantly sighs and takes off his bandana and puts it in is bag. "And as for you Ms. Fuentes I expect a lot from you this year since your brother was in my class a few years ago and I didn't have a problem with him like I did with your older brother and your parents so we won't have any problems this year?" she asks me I know my mom and dad had Mrs. Peterson back when they were in high school that's how they started talking to eachother even though they hated eachother and Paco and his girlfriend had her and they got in some trouble with Mrs. Peterson and Jesse had her a few years ago with no problems and I wouldn't have any problems either.

"No ma'am we won't" I say" Good I hope so" she says and continues calling names. "Isabel Hernandez...Jose Lopez" I was happy that Isa got to sit behind me and she called more name I heard one that stood out the most to me. "Noelle Michaels...Matthew Newman" what Noelle got to sit next to Matt. I looked over at her from across the room and she gave me apologetic look and mouthed "sorry" and I knew it wasn't her fault so I couldn't stay mad. Finally Mrs. Peterson finished calling names.

"These will be your seats all year you better get used to it and no there will be no changes no "but I don't like my partner" I don't care you better learn to get along with them...Now get out some paper" she said as she turned to the board so we all could take notes. I got out my notebook and looked over at Xavier as he was writing his notes. I look at how flawless his tan skin and how his hair fell in front of his eyes I wanted to push it back and I looked at his lips they truly looked kissable. Wait why am I think am thinking about him when I have a boyfriend yeah I have a boyfriend.

"Will you stop staring at me!" he growled at me I didn't even realize I was still looking at him.

"I wasn't staring at you, you were just in the way of the board" I lie which was a terrible lie but he didn't have to know that.

"Oh really cause last time I checked the board was up there not over here" he smirks pointing up front. I didn't know what to say but be continued. "It's ok chica I know I turn heads I don't mind if you look...if you don't mind me getting a few peaks of you mamacita" he looks me up and down "I like what I see how about we meet up behind the bleachers and we have our own show and tell" he says with a smirk on his face. I was shocked I hear his friend how sits behind us with Isa snickering and Isa looking just as shocked as me.

"Ally, Xavier is what you two talking about is more important than my teaching" Mrs. Peterson asked and the whole class turned and looked at us.  
"No Mrs. Peterson" I say  
"I think it is would you like to share with the rest of us Mr. Garcia" she waited and the whole class did too. A smirk came across Xavier's face and he leaned back in his chair.

"Well Ms. P I was just telling Ally here that I could make her forget about her little boyfriend just like that" he says snapping his fingers "She wouldn't know what hit her coming back pidiendo más" he says and everyone who speaks Spanish busted out laughing and the ones who didn't still laughed I was shocked and mad I looked over at Matt and he looked like he wanted to hit Xavier in the face. Mrs. Peterson on the other hand was very upset.

"Mr. Garcia and Ms. Fuentes see me after class" she said to us.

"But Mrs. Peterson I..."

"No buts Ms. Fuentes see me after class" she said turning back to the back and I could feel the heat to my face rising because I was so mad I looked over at Xavier and I glared at him.

"You're a pendejo" I whisper to him and smirks at me a winks

"I know"

Mierda this was going to be a long year.

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed it let me know what you think :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Im putting up the 2nd chapter, I didnt get any reviews on the first so I hope I get some feedback. Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer-I do not own PC,ROA, or CR**

Chapter 2-Xavier

I was laughing on the inside as Ally was so mad but I didn't care. It was funny to see her struggle under pressure in front of the whole class. The look on her boyfriend's face priceless. I looked behind me and I saw Jose laughing and give me a nod as if to say nice burn. I look over at Ally and she was looking at the board as Mrs. Peterson taught her lesson. The redness from her embarrassment faded but I looked at her face at her tan Hispanic skin tone color. Don't get me wrong Ally hands down was the sexiest girl in the whole school. Every guy either wanted to be in Newman place or just wanted to dormir con ella. I guess you can say I was one of those guys who wasn't looking for a relationship with her. She too stuck up because she lives on the North side in her big fancy house she's a perra. As the bell rung and everyone got out of class stay I behind as well as Ally she got up and walked over to Mrs. Peterson. I watched her walk away and I couldn't help but looked at her toned body that's she gets from playing soccer. I also didn't mind looking at her culo as she walked away. I got up and followed her to Mrs. Peterson's desk she looked up at us over her glasses.

"Mrs. Peterson I…" Ally started but she cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it Ms. Fuentes again like I said I expect more from you" she scolds her and the pampered princess looked a little shocked that she can't fool her with her charm.

"And as for you Mr. Garcia I will not tolerate that type of language in my class" she looks at me.

"Mrs. P I was just having some fun with Ally just harmless bantering" I explain to her and from the corner of my eye I see Ally rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure Mr. Garcia but not in my class so you both can join me for detention" Mrs. P says handing us both blue slips. Ally looked shocked I'm sure this is her first detention.

"But Mrs. Peterson I have soccer practice today" Ally tries to reason with her but no avail.

"Well you should have thought about that in class earlier" she says to her and Ally looks like she going to break out in tears. "You aren't starting off to a good start Ms. Fuentes see you two in detention" she turns back to her computer and Ally walked fast out of the class room I jogged to catch up with her. I grabbed her arm to stop her and she turned around brown eyes glaring hate into me.

"What do you want?" she growled at me. I smirked at her

"Well I'm still up for that show and tell behind the bleachers if you are up for it" her face turned from a glare to a killer stare.

"Vete a la mierda" with some much venom in her voice and I smiled at her.

"Feisty I like that in my women" she rolled her eyes and walked away and I followed her.

"Ugh do you get off at making my life hell" she says to me once she realizes I'm following her.

"Of course Ally I mean if I don't torture you at least once a day then chica my day won't be complete" I say dramatically putting my hand on my chest.

"Well you need to find a new hobby" she rolls her eyes and she gets some books out her locker.

"Oh no babe I can do that" as I lean up against the locker next to hers.

"You should stay from my girlfriend" I hear and I look behind me to see Newman, Ally's chico blanco. I wasn't fazed by him at all I look back at Ally and she had a worried look on her face.

"Well chica think about what I said offer still stand" I smirk devilishly and she looks at me and her cheeks get a little red. I walk away as the bell rings over our heads.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly at lunch I sat at one of the outside tables with the rest to the rest of the LB members. I looked across the tables and saw Ally with her friends and her jock pendejo of a boyfriend.

"Hey X esta bien?" my best friend Jose asks me as the group talks about other stuff. I turn my attention back to him and nodded.

I fell someone sit next to me and I look over and see Marissa Martinez a sexy hispanic girl that's in Latino Bloods too and my ex-girlfriend. Marissa is sexy but she is nothing compare to Ally.

"Hey X" she says

"Hey Rissa what's up"

"Well everyone's going down to the lake tonight you should come"

"Yeah I'm going" I say to her

"Good we can hangout like old times" she says trying to flirt with me. Now don't get me wrong if that would've been a years ago it would've worked but after I found out she was cheating on me I ended the relationship real quick I thought Marissa would've been the girl I'd see myself with for a long time I even poured my heart out to her. But after I found out she cheated I knew I couldn't get close to some like that ever again I wouldn't break down walls and tell someone I care when all they'll do this screw me over. So I've been messing with girls aimlessly not wanting a feelings in it just sex.

I look at her and roll my eyes she been trying real hard recently but I'm not going back down that road. The only reason I still deal with her now is because were both apart of the LB and loyalty is a strong code in the LB we don't turn are back on eachother. I join the rest of the group with conversation and jokes. When the bell rings we all go to our class by the end of the day I was just ready to get home but I remembered I had detention with Mrs. Peterson. I tell my friends I'll see them later I walk into her classroom and see Ally at one side of the class room and Mrs. Peterson at her desk. By the time it was over Ally raced on trying to make what was left of her soccer practice I guess. But I head to get ready for tonight at the lake.

"How was school Xavier" mi abuelita asks as I walk in the kitchen to see her cooking dinner. I look at the table and saw my 10 year old sister Savanna.

"Esta bueno" I say to her then I turn to my little sister as I got a soda out of the fridge. She smiled and nodded.

"How was school Anna" I asks her she lights up with a smile and gives me the whole run down of her day I couldn't help but smile at my little sister. Even when I'm in the worst of moods all she has to do is talk and I smile every time.

"Well I'm glad your first day was interesting, now go do your homework if you have any" I tell her when she's done telling me her story.

"It's the first day X we don't have any but can I go watch TV?" she asks and I nod my head and she gets up and runs into the living room. I look over at my abuelita

"Where's is Soph she should be home by now" I ask her

"She had a late class" she says to me. my older sister Sophia is 19 and in college me and my sisters are pretty close. I mean after my mom passed away when we were kids and we had to live with my grandmother because we didn't know where our dad was.

That's was a hard time at the age of 10 finding your mother in the bathroom dead from an overdose. It was a really hard time for me and Sophia but we stuck together and Savanna doesn't even remember my mom because she was a baby when she died. That's the main reason I joined the Latino Blood to protect my sisters and grandmother.

I know my grandmother hates it as well as Sophia but I promised them I'd be careful. But being in a gang I knew that's just one promise that I might me break and they know that too. I get up from the table and start walking out the kitchen but my grandmother stops me.

"Xavier where are you going?" Her thick spanish accent strong. I sigh

"Out I'll be back later" she looks at me with a worried look. I know my abuelita worries about me every time I walk out the door. To think that I won't come back or that she might get that fatal call.

"It's ok abuelita I'll be fine" I say to her kissing her cheek and walking out of the kitchen I hear her sigh. I walk upstairs to my room take a shower and put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt and my red bandana hanging on my back pocket.

I walk downstairs I yell to my grandmother in the kitchen saying I'll be back later and I kiss Savanna on the top of her head as I walk passed the couch.

"Be safe hermano" she says to me

"I will" I says and walk out the house I get in my car and drive to the lake. Once I get there I walk on the beach and I see my friends around a fire.

"Hey X" they all says.

"Xavier I thought you were going flake" Antonio says handing me a beer.

"Come on you know my boy isn't a flake" Jose says putting his arm around my shoulders. I smirk and shake my head taking a gulp of my drink and joining the party life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier-I do not own PC,ROA,CR**

**On with the story**

Chapter 3-Ally

I was so mad I was late for soccer practice my coach chewed me out the entire practice and I had to run. It wasn't all that bad because I was a midfielder which means we run a lot so I was used to it. What made it bad was because as a captain of the soccer team I'm not supposed to be late or miss any practices. So since Coach Morales said we're a team and I'm the captain we had to run 200 yards. In a full sprint and it had to be in less than 30 seconds with 20 in a row. I kept getting glares from all the girls the whole practice. _"You all can thank Ally if one team member comes late then we're all late if one team member has to run then we all run!"_ Coach Morales yelled at us as we ran. By the time I got home I knew I was going be hurting in the morning. I could smell my dad's carne guisada (stewed meat) as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey mija how was the first day of school" he asks as he sees me walk in. I sigh and sit at the table

"Oh papa it was just heavenly" I say sarcastically and he laughs

"That's bad uh?"

"Papa you have no idea, but I'm going to go take a shower" I say getting up and he looks at me and smiles.

"Good you should do that I mean I wasn't going to say anything but I can smell you from over here" he says laughing waving the dish cloth in front of his face. I opened my mouth wide in shock but I shook my head and smiled at him.

"That's wrong dad I should come over and give you the biggest hug just for that" I walk over to him and he hold his hand up to stop me.

"Oh no, go upstairs and take a shower first" he says moving around the island so I can't hug him.

"But dad don't you love me" I say laughing and he laughs too.

"I do love you but you stink, stinky girl…..Brittany come get your daughter" he yells while he continues to laugh and run as I follow him around the kitchen. My mom walks in the kitchen "Alex what are you yelling about?" she looks at us and smiles. "What are you two doing in here?"

"I'm trying to give dad a hug and he keeps running away from me" I finally stop chasing him when he's behind my mom and I walk and stand in front of her.

"I told her I'd give her a hug when she takes a shower because she stinks right now" he says with and smile and my mom and chuckles a bit.

"I swear I have five kids instead of four, Ally go get washed up because dinner will be ready soon and Alex please check the food so we can get ready to eat" I smile and walk out the door and upstairs to my room.

I get my stuff and think about my day when I finished I changed into a shirt that says "I RUN MY LIFE" and some sweat pants. I put my wet curly hair in a sloppy bun and I walk downstairs to the dining room where my family is sitting. I sit next to Paco and we all hold hands and say grace. We start eating and every one talked about their day. My dad wanted me to finish telling him about my day so I did. I told them how I was in Mrs. Peterson chemistry class and I told them how she gave me a detention. How I was late to soccer practice and how coach made everyone do sprints because I was late. We all talked and laughed and after dinner I helped my mom clean up as my dad and brothers were in the living watching a game on TV.

"So Ally how are you and Matt doing?" my mom asks me as she was handing me this dishes from the dishwasher as I put them up.

"We're good" I say. I know her question has more meaning behind it.

"Oh are you two...sexually active?" I almost drop the glass cup in my hand taken back by her blunt question.

"Mom do we really need to talk about this?" I asked looking at her.

"Well you can either have this discussion with me or you can have this discussion with your dad?" she asks. I really didn't want to have this conversation with my dad. I groaned and looked at her.

"No we weren't having sex mom I'm still a virgin" I say to her and she doesn't look surprised she just nodded her head.

"He's not pressuring you into is he?" I continue to put the dishes away. I thought about when Matt and I first started dating about two years ago. He was so sweet and kind and he recently started asking me about when we were going to start have sex but I just keep telling him I'm not ready and if he'd loved me like he said he wouldn't have a problem waiting. But then he'd say_"You know I didn't mean it like that Ally_. _All I'm saying is that when two people really love eachother then they show it to eachother"_ I really didn't know if I should tell my mom that because I knew she'd probably tell my papa and my papa will kill Matt along with the rest of the males in my family.

"Sometimes but I just tell him no I want to wait to make it special" I confess because I really trust my mom.

She exhaled as we finished cleaning up the kitchen and leaned against the island.

"I remember we I was your age and my ex-boyfriend at the time was pressuring me into sex because we were the golden couple he said and everyone thought we were already having sex, but I started hanging around with your dad and I loved being around him and how I would feel around him and then I realized I didn't love my ex like I loved your dad I didn't want to be the golden couple or what everybody wanted me to be."

"So my first was with your dad and I don't regret any decision I made back then or now I'm happily married with four wonderful kids I couldn't ask for anything more" she smiles and kisses my cheek and walks out of the kitchen I think about what she said and follow her into the living room with the rest of the family.

At school the next day I was hoping when I didn't see Xavier in his seat in chemistry that he wasn't going to be a school at all but sadly no avail. When he walked in 15 minutes after the bell rings. I sigh and turn my attention to Mrs. Peterson I couldn't afford another detention at the cost of missing practice. Because we had our first game this Friday and I wasn't trying to be put on the bench because Xavier likes being an asshole.

"Your late Mr. Garcia" Mrs. Peterson glances at him.

"I know sorry Mrs. P but I woke up kinda late" he tells trying to give her his puppy dog eyes. I roll mines hoping she wouldn't fall for that.

"Don't make it a habit Mr. Garcia now go take your seat" he nods and walks over and sits next to me.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" he whispers to me. He was close where I could smell the axe he must've put on this morning. I exhale he smells so good. I shake my head to clear my mind. I ignored Xavier and he didn't take my silent treatment to well.

"Aww babe don't tell me your still mad about yesterday?" he whispers to me so we don't get caught talking.

"Leave me alone" I whisper harshly to him and continue to listen to the lesson. I can feel Xavier staring at me I glance at him to see a smirk on him face. He turns back to the front and doesn't talk to whole rest of class. My morning classes go by quickly and I was sitting a lunch with Isa, Tiffany, Christina and a few other girls from the soccer team. It was a hot Chicago day so we were outside at one of the table. I haven't seen Matt since first period so I figure he was with a few of his friends. I looked across the tables as the girls were talking and I saw Xavier and his friends laughing about something. He looked so comfortable with his friends I guess he could feel someone watching him. Because he looked up and looked over at me and he smile turned into a smirk and he winks at me. I just rolled my eyes and looked away when I decided to look back he was back in his conversation with his friends.

By the time lunch was over the rest of my classes went by pretty quick and I was walking around the building to the girls' locker room. As I walked around the side of the wall I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" I says and then I look up to see I had ran into Xavier. I roll my eyes

"Ugh why do you always have to run into me" I exhale really annoyed.

"I think you got it all wrong here chica you keep running into me" he says with a simple shrug.

"Whatever I have to get to practice so move" I try to get by him but he just blocks my path.

"Why were you ignoring me this morning" he asked me his playfulness fads as he looks a little serious.

"Because I didn't want to talk to you" I say trying to get passed him again and this time he gently pushes me to the wall. He gets so close to me all in my personal space. I look up at him as he looks down at me with his hazel eyes. His scent is so enticing because hes so close to me. He leaned down and kissed my neck and I gasped I wasn't expecting that at all. He kept trailing kisses up and down my neck. I close my eyes. I couldn't catch the moan before it left my lips. I move my head over some so he has more access.

I move my arms around his neck and his are tight around my waist. He picked his head up from my neck. He put his forehead to mine. I open my eyes when I don't feel his lips on my neck anymore. I look into his hazel eyes as they explore my brown ones. Then my mind went to Matt. I push Xavier away from me.

"I have to go" I say quickly running to the girls' locker room. I couldn't believe I just cheated on Matt with Xavier of all people. But I don't know what happened he just was so close and when his lips hit my neck I can't explain it. I hurried up and got changed and ran out onto the soccer field with the other girls before Coach Morales came out there.

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Ok Guys I'm sorry I havent been updating but I have'nt been getting any reviews so I didnt think anybody was reading it but I'm going to post two new chapters so I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer- I DONT OWN PC/ROA/CR**

Chapter 4- Xavier

I couldn't believe I just did that with Ally but you know it just felt so right. She looked so sexy when she was annoyed or pissed off. Then she was wearing some type of vanilla or cookie lotion or body spray. Her hair smelled like strawberries I could've stayed there with her all day. I mean it seemed like she enjoyed it because she moaned and didn't push me away until I had stopped. I shook my head as I was walking to my car. Why was I thinking about her anyway she's a stuck up puta and so not my type. I head to the Latino Blood meeting spot the warehouse I get there and I see a lot of other members.

"Hey X what's up man why you so late?" Jose asked me.

"I ran into Ally" I tell them sitting a one of the tables. The guys start laughing and ragging on me.

"Man ella es atractivo(she's sexy) I'd get with her in a quick minute" Mario says and Dante and a few other guys agree.

"Man whatever she's a puta" I say rolling my eyes "And she's stuck up"

"But you can't say you don't want to know what's she's like man" Javier chimes in "I know I do" the guys laugh some more.

"Yeah well I don't" I say to them but I'm lying.

"Whatever man your just saying that because you know you can't get with her" Antonio says smirking at me. I laugh and look over at him.

"What?" I roll my eyes "I can get with Ally with ease" I say with a smirk.

"Ok let's make this interesting then" Antonio says as he leans back in his chair "I bet you that you can't get Ally in the bed by Thanksgiving"

"Damn Antonio you know X can't do that in 2 months and she has a boyfriend and hates his guts" Dante says but if I put my mind to it I know I could make Ally forget all about Newman just like I did today.

"That's not my problem" Antonio says to him and he looks back over to me. "So what do you say X is it a deal"

"What do I get if I do this bet?" I ask curious because I'm ever one to back down on a bet.

"I'll bet you 200 hundred dollars" he says and I shake my head no.

"No 600 hundred" I said and he looks at me the nods.

"Ok 600 by Thanksgiving" he says reaching across the table to shake my hand and I grab his and we shake on it. Then Miguel Rodriguez walks in and the whole room becomes silent.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he asks all of us. And no one says anything. Miguel was the new leader of the LB. He rebuilt it back up after his cousin Chuy Soto was caught and put in jail hell he was still in jail and was never getting out.

"Exec ally yall aren't doing anything!" He yells and we don't say anything he looks at me and Jose

"I need you two to go talk to somebody for me their little late on their money and they aren't taking me seriously so I need you two to go tell them how serious I am." We nod as we get up and walk out we hear him telling the other guys to do something.

Jose and I get to my car and I drive and it's pretty silent until Jose say something.

"X do you really think you can get with Ally"

"Yeah man I do why are you doubting me" I say glancing over at him.

"I don't know man I just don't want it to blow up in your face" he say to me Jose is like a brother I've never had. We've known eachother since we we're kids he know everything about my home life everything just like I know everything about him as well. Which is why sometimes I take what he says into concentration but this time is a no.

"It's cool Jose I know what I'm doing" I say. He sighed and looked out the window. I had a lot of reasons for making that bet but the main reason was because my abuelita really need the money for rent and stuff.

The rest of the week flew by and I was planning how I was going to get Ally to like me when. I haven't talked to her since what happened behind the gym. Mainly because she's been ignoring and avoiding me. It was Friday after school and everybody in the school was hype because it was our first girls' soccer game of the season against our school rivals Freemont High. Everyone in the school was at that game especially since it was a home game. I was sitting in the stands with Jose, Javier, Antonio, Dante and a few other members waiting for the game to start.

The announcer came on

"Welcome everyone to the first game of the season here with your lady Fairfield High soccer teams" everybody cheered and screamed and clapped. "Now the two captains on both teams are going to meet in the middle for the coin toss" he continues and the captain from Freemont Carola Silva and Ally met in the middle with the ref.

"There's your girl X" Antonio says laughing and I push him and look back down at the field where the girls call what side of the coin they want.

"Heads Fairfield picks" the ref says and Ally and the Carola exchange words and the game starts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Sorry this chapter I dont like that much but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN PC/ROA/CR**

Chapter 5- Ally

I was fired up the puta Carola Silva thinks she can sweep the floor with me. Please only in her dreams. I get back to my position on our side so they can start kick off. Isa looks over at me.

"What was all that about?" she asks

"Nothing but I'm going to show her she messed with the wrong team today" Isa smiles as she gets ready the ref blows the whistle and the game starts. Carola kicked it off to another one of her players and they tried to take it to their goal until Isa intercepted and took it back down to our side I run to and she kicked it to me and I took it down and moved passed a few girls and kicked and it made it to the goal. I smiled and jogged back the first two halves where really good we were up 3-1. We just finished our 5 minute break which coach spent telling us plays to do in the 2 have one of our midfielders Kimberly was taking the ball up to our goal. She was almost there when a girl from Freemont clipped her by "accident". Kimberly fell on the ground holding her left ankle that was twist in a weird position. The ref blew the whistle and everyone stops and coach Morales and some EMTs the where on the side come the field and take her off.

The game continues and we were doing pretty good Christina had just kicked me the ball and I was taking it down field until I felt a push on my back and I fell onto the field. I turn around to see one of the other Freemont members behind me I get up and she pushes me again but I didn't fall.

"Puta" she says I was pissed they've been gunning to trip me up all night basically how they got Kimberly. The girl got in my face and that's when I knew I was at my limit.

"Get the hell outta of my face"

"What are you going do" the rest of my teams mates and hers started to move in close in case a fight broke out the ref blew the whistle and the game started up again. When it was over we beat them 6-2. Everyone in our stands where cheering at our victory.

We went to the locker room and coach was happy and we all changed and Isa and I met up with our family at the bleachers getting good games from almost everyone we passed.

"You we're great out there mija" my dad says pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah you guys were awesome, that's was messed up what happened to Kimberly" my mom says giving me a hug also.

"Yeah well hopefully she won't be out that's long" Isa says "Well I better get going see you later Ally" she continues as she walks over to her mom and grandmother.

"And that puta had the nerve to push you" tio Carlos complains "You should've knocked the mierda outta her" I laughed and my tia Kiara hit him.

"No she should've she did the right thing" then a man in a suit walks up to us.

"Alessandra Fuentes?" he asks

"Yes" I say and he reaches out his hand

"I'm Richard Cumming from University of Illinois and I saw you game out there you have a lot of potential and I sure you would be a great asset to UI"

"Really" I say getting excited it's always been my dream to go to college and play soccer then an eventually go pro.

"Yes really you keep playing the way you played tonight you'll get a full ride" he says "Here my card give me a call and we can work it out" he hands me the card but my dad takes it out of the man's hand.

"Thank you" he says with a serious face

"I'm sorry you're her father?"

"Yes I am and thank you for your offer but I think my daughter will keep her options open"

"Papa!" I yell but he ignores me and Mr. Cummings nods his head and turns to me.

"Think about it" and he walks away.

"Papa why did you do that he's one of the biggest sports recruiter in Illinois" I whine

"I don't care who he is and you're not going to talk to him or anyone else for that matter until we know it they have the right intentions for you at their schools"

"Dad this is so unfair I should be able to picking out what schools I want to go to shit I'm not a baby" I didn't even realized I cursed and it was too late to take it back now. My dad looked at me furious.

"Alessandra you just won your game don't ruin the night by landing yourself on punishment now what I said was final no more discussion about it" he said and he started walking to the car and the rest of my family followed expect for Lexi she put her arm around my shoulders and I felt like crying but I could feel people staring at me.

I looked up to see Xavier and his friend's looks down at me from where they were. I I hadn't talked to Xavier since his kissing my neck behind the gym. Mainly because I was ignoring and avoiding him.

They all yelled good game at me expect for Xavier. He just looked at me. I nodded to them and started walking to the car with Lexi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Xavier

I was standing at the top of the bleachers with the crew looking at Ally and her family. It looked like her dad and her were having a heated conversation after a man in a suit walked away. I'm sure it was a scout recruiting of some type after her dad walked away and the rest of her family follow him but one girl stayed behind with her. I guess Ally could feel us watching her because she looked up at us. The guys yell at her good game and she nod and she looks at me as her and the girl walked away.

"Damn man I wonder what they were talking about?" Dante asks

"I don't know and who cares other than Xavier" Antonio says and they all laugh expect Jose, Dante and I.

"Vete a la mierda(fuck you)" I growl at him and he stops laughing

"Chill out X it's just a joke….Damn one week and your already falling in love with the girl" he looks over at me and starts to walk down the bleachers with some of the other guys with him.

"Don't let your feeling get the best of you man especially if you want that money" he continues and I wanted to punch him in his face but he was right I did have my feelings in it but I need to keep my focus and my focus is that money.

"Man X, don't listen to Tony" Jose says to me I look at him and nod as we walk down the bleachers to my car. By the time I got home all I wanted to do was sleep but my grandmother wasn't about to let that happen.

"Xavier where were you" I sigh

"Abuelita I went to a soccer game at school and then I hung out with my friends"

"Xavier, I wish you'd make better choices" she says with a sigh of her own.

"What do you want me to do I'm trying to provide for you, Sophia and Savanna!" I say rising my voice a little bit.

"I want you to make and HONEST living Xavier!" she yells me and I roll my eyes I didn't want to have this conversation with her right now.

"Abuelita do you know how hard it is to make an honest living with minimum wage and all these bills that are piling up around here do you really think those bill collectors care if the money came from an honest living" I yell back at her and I wait for her to give me an answer but when she doesn't I continue

"No they don't give a damn all they care about is that the get their money!" she looks up at me and shakes her head.

"You're wrong Xavier you didn't have to choose this life" I didn't say anything.

"Que paso con mi nieto (what happened to my grandson)?"She has tears in her eyes.

"El crecio (he grew up)" I say to her when I find my voice. She gets up and walks upstairs to her room. I sigh and sit on the couch I didn't mean to make her cry but she had to know everything I do. I do it because of her and my sisters. I get up and walk into my room and lay on my bed as my eyes get heavy and sleep over came me.

The next day I didn't get up till about 5 in the afternoon I know I don't want to chill in the house. So when I got a text from Jose saying everyone was headed to the beach again tonight because Ramiro was having his annual back to school party. He's not in the LB but everybody knows him from the neighborhood. I was down for it because that meant college girls would be there and booze perfect combination to get my mind off my family problems. I took a shower and put on some jeans and a black shirt. I tied my red bandana on my head and went downstairs. I didn't said anything to my grandmother when I was leaving but that didn't mean I wasn't getting questioned by my older sister.

"Where are you going X?" Soph asks.

"Out" I say walking out the door and to my car. I meet up with Jose and the rest of the crew at the beach. I didn't feel like talking because I was thinking about what my grandmother said. "_Your wrong Xavier you didn't have to choose this life." _Was she right did I have a choice? M y thoughts are interrupted when I hear someone calling my name. I look up and see Marissa.

"X, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothin" I says and she grabs my hand to pull me up.

"Come on I wanna show you something" she said in a seductive voice before I could tell her no she already had me on my feet and we were walking to spot a little further away from the group. Once there she running her hands on me with her face in my neck. I roll my eyes and sigh she really wasn't getting the fact that I don't want to be with her anymore.

"I really miss us X, and I'm really sorry that I hurt you it was a mistake, he was a mistake I only want you" she says looking up at me.

"I don't believe you because if that were true it would've never happened in the first place" I say in a bored tone I was done tripping over Marissa and she needs to understand that.

"I know but I still love you X and I know you still love me" she says as she moves her hands up my shirt running her hands over my abs. She was wrong I don't love her. I shake my head as she looks up at me.

"No I don't love you" I move her hands from under my shirt and I start to walk away but she grabs my arms and pulls me back to look at her.

"Xavier, how can seriously say that and just walk away like it's nothin" she looks like she has tears in her eyes but I don't care.

"Easily because your nothin to me anymore you ruined our relationship." I say in a pretty harsh tone but hey its life. I walk back over to the crew. After that mess with Marissa I know I need a drink so I walk over to the cooler and grab a beer. I look over towards the fire to see Marissa walking back looking at me with a glare as she sits on this guy named Santiago's lap and starts flirting with him. Like I'm going to get jealous please I roll my eyes she can sleep with all the men in the world and I could care less.

I was walking with Jose, Dante, Antonio and Mario to get away from the party when we all hear laughing not too far from where we were at.

"What was that?" Dante asks.

"It's probably just the north side kids you know that's their side over there" Mario tells him

"Come on guys" Jose says as we all sneak behind this rock and see some of the North side kids. All of the guys and some of the girls where in the water naked. Then I see someone who stands out with all of them. Ally she was standing at the water with her feet in. Clothes still on she had on some jean shorts and a strapped shirt. She looks so beautiful. Her friends where tell her and her best friend Isa to get in the water. But they kept saying no I look and I realized that Ally's boyfriend Newman was in the water. I shook my head and laugh.

"Hey that's the prick who talking a whole a lot shit at Dante" Mario say

"Yeah that is him" Dante agrees pointing to one of the guys in the water Patrick Dugan. Earlier in the week Dante and Dugan got into it because Dugan didn't like the fact that Dante was trying to talk to his sister. In the LB you mess with one of us then you mess with all of us.

"I got an idea" Antonio says we look at him as he explains the plain we all nod. Mario and Dante run off to go get all their clothes and hide them. Jose, Antonio, and I walk out and let our presences be known.

"Well well well look what we go here" Antonio says and they all turn and look our way. Some of the girls in the water scream and try to cover themselves. The guys look at us pissed that were here.

"What the fuck do you want?" Newman speaks up first. I look over at Ally and I wink at her and she blushes and looks away. I smirk as Antonio answers his question.

"Chill out Newman where not here to talk with you, were here to talk to Dugan" He says and Patrick looks at him.

"What?!" he yells as Dante and Mario walk up to us. They nod basically letting us know they hid the clothes.

"Take this as a warning you mess with one of our own again but next time it won't be a prank" Antonio says in a calm tone.

"You'll get your ass kicked" Jose finishes for him. The guys look confused as well as the girls. I guess they weren't getting out of the water until we left. Even Ally and Isa look at us confused.

We turn and start walking away I stop about half way as they look at me I smirk at them and say.

"Have fun looking for your clothes" the look of shock and surprise comes across all their faces. I look at Isa and Ally and their trying to hold back their laughs. I continue walking with the guys laughing as we hear yelling behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Ally

I'm trying my hardest not to laugh as Xavier and his friend play a joke on Matt and the guys on the football team.

"Ally go see if are clothes are over there and stop laughing it's not funny" he yells fuming. I can't help it.

"I'm sorry Matt but it is kinda of funny" I say and Isa comes back shaking her head.

"Nope they took everyone's clothes" she snickers.

"Are you serious!?" Noelle screams.

"Ugh I knew this was a bad idea" Tiffany says shaking her head.

"Ally, Isa go to the beach house and get towels" Nick says to us we start to walk to the beach house still laughing.

"Run! Don't walk!" Patrick yells and we continue laughing and walking until we get to the beach house.

"I can't believe they did that" I say to Isa as we grab a bunch of towels.

"Me either and it's so funny" we walk back with all the towels and everyone gets one.

We all decide to cut our trip to the beach short because they all want to go home and get some clothes.

I'm in the car with Matt as he drives me home still laughing because he has the towel around his waist.

"Ally it is not funny" he growls as he grips the steering wheel.

"Baby, I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing with you" I says smiling putting my hand on his.

"Well that's something because I'm not laughing" he glances at me then back ahead "Wait till I get my hand on Garcia and those punks"

"Baby forget about them don't worry it was just a harmless prank" I say as he stops at my house. I kiss him on the cheek and he looks at me and kisses my lips I smile a little as we pull apart.

"I would ask you to walk me to the door but I'm sure my dad would laugh to death…oh I mean kill you if he saw you" I laugh as he turns his face away from me.

"Get out" I kiss his cheek as he tries to hide his smirk.

"I love you" I say as I open the door and get out. He looks at me with a small smile

"I love you too" I close the door and he drives off and I walk into the house. I hear voices coming from the living room so I walk in there to see my mom, dad, and Lexi.

"Hey Lexi what are you doing here?" I ask and they all look my way and she smiles.

"Well I was just about to leave because I came over here to ask you if you wanted to go to my house for a sleepover but when I got here tia Brittany said you had went out with your boyfriend and some friends and you weren't coming back till later"

"Yeah I was but we all decided we call it an early night." I say with a shrug.

"Why what happened?" my dad asks. I'm still a little mad with him about Friday night but I know if I give him attitude then I wouldn't get to hang with Lexi to night.

"Nothing everybody just was ready to head home" I say giving him a simple answer that he is ok with because he nods.

"I'm going to go pack my overnight bag and I'll be back" Lexi nods her head at me and continues talking to my parents as I run upstairs I pack my bag and I race back downstairs.

"Ready?" I say to Lexi as she gets up and we walk to the door and get in her car. "So what are we going to do at your house?" I ask as she starts to drive.

"Where not going to my house, well at least not yet anyway" she says I'm confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my friend is having his back to school party at the lake and he asked me to come"

"Why didn't you say that earlier then I would've changed" I say and she glances at my outfit.

"Chill Ally you look fine and plus I couldn't say that in front of Uncle Alex and Aunt Brittany" she has a point my parents can be over protective. She drives to the Southside and we head to the lake. When we get there it seems like everyone's there. We walk up to this huge bonfire with a group of people around it. They all look at us as we approach a guy stands up.

"Sexy Lexi you made it" the guy smiles hugging her and she rolls her eyes buts smiles.

"Hey Ramiro" he let her go and he looks over at me.

"Who's this Lex?"

"This is my cousin Ally, Ally this is my friend Ramiro his party" I shake his hand

"If your family of Lexi then your family to me hang out chill have fun drinks are over there" he points to a spot where there where coolers and a lot of people around it I nod.

"Come on Lex" he says leading Lexi to the coolers but she stops and looks at me.

"You might have to be the DD tonight." I sigh as they walk away I turn to look back at the bonfire but someone is standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask with a smirk as I look up at Xavier. He smirks as well.

"Don't you think I should be asking you that I mean this is my side of town and my friends" he says nodding to the group of people sitting at the fire. Of course I should've known I roll my eyes and look back at him.

"Hey Ally, what are you doing here?" Mario asks me. As Xavier and I join the group everyone looks at us.

"My cousin knows Ramiro" I say and I sit down with Xavier next to me.

"I hope your boyfriend wasn't too mad about the prank we pulled" Antonio says concededly in a way I know he's not sorry. I laugh a bit and look over at him.

"They're kinda pissed" I say

"They'll get over it" Jose says with a shrug. The guys laugh and make some more jokes.

I look over at the fire because I feel someone staring at me. I see Marissa Martinez glaring at me. I don't know what her problem is. I was about to ask her why she was staring but Xavier gets my attention.

"Hey come walk with me I gotta talk to you" he whispers close to my ear. He gets up grabs my hand gently and pulls me up with him. I can feel everybody in the group staring at us as we walk away. I even hear a few catcalls and whistles I shake my head and roll my eyes. We keep walking up the beach in silence. When were pretty far away from the party we stop walking and I look at him.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I ask he looks at me.

"I wanted us to talk about what happened behind the gym this week" I sigh damn I'm been avoiding this. I shrug playing it off.

"What about it?" he smirks like know what I'm up too like he can see right through me.

"So you mean to tell me you felt nothing?"

"I didn't feel anything it was nothing" I say lying though my teeth what happened behind the gym was all I've been able to think about. He got close to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Really?" he moves his mouth close to me neck I shiver under the warmth. I close my eyes and sigh waiting for his lips to touch my skin. But it didn't happen I open my eyes to see Xavier smirk down at me. "I thought you said it was nothing?"

Ugh I couldn't believe I fell for that. I can feel my cheeks getting red so I turn away from him and walk over to the water. I sigh and close my eyes as the water rushes up to my feet.

I feel a pair of arms slide around my waist from behind I jump a little forgetting Xavier was here. He hold me tight it feels so right to be in his arms he turn me around to face him. His arms still around me he looks down at me. He leans down and his lips touch mine I hesitate at first but I kiss him back. He slides his tongue in my mouth and I moan putting my arms around his neck. Xavier slides his hands down my side and he picks me up and I hold on to his neck. As he walks away from the water and lays me down in the sand. We continue kissing as I ran my fingers over his hair. I push his bandana off his head as I touch his soft curls. I move my hands up to the ends of his shirt. I went under it as I move my hands across his tone abs. I moan again as he starts trailing kisses down my neck. I push his shirt up over his head and our lips meet again. His hands are rubbing my thighs that are exposed because I'm wearing shorts. He starts to slide his hands under my spaghetti strapped shirt.

**RING, RING**

"Damn" I sigh as I pull away from Xavier but he doesn't want to stop.

"Ignore it" he whispers as he continues to kiss me but I push him off.

"I can't it could be my parents or Lexi" He groans as he gets off me. He picks up his shirt and puts it back on. I pull out my phone and see it's a call from Matt. Shit I get my breathing under control and I answer it.

"Hey babe" I say into the phone and I see Xavier roll his eyes.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asks

"Um I'm hanging out with Lexi were having a sleepover" I say which isn't a complete lie.

"Oh well then I won't hold you I just called to tell you I'm sorry about how I was acting earlier and to check on you" and that's when the guilt hits me. Here I am on the beach making out with a boy who isn't my boyfriend I feel terrible.

"Oh. Well thank you babe but I gotta go so I'll talk to you later"

"Ok have fun love you" why did you have to say that Matt but he hangs up before I can say it back I put my phone down and put my face in my hands.

"Ugh I'm the worst girlfriend ever" I say aloud.

"I wouldn't say the worst" Xavier chimes in and I look up and glare at him. "Calm down Ally it's not that serious"

"Not that serious are you crazy I just made out with you and I have a boyfriend!" I yell at him. He shrugs like it's nothing. "This should've never happened and it won't happen again" I say getting up and walking away but he grabs my arm.

"Ally I think your overreacting" he says and I pull my arm away from him and shake my head.

"No I'm not we can't do this anymore Xavier…Look just leave me alone ok" I say walking back to the bonfire. I have to find Lexi because I'm ready to go. I find her and she's buzzed so I get her in the car and drive to her house and her sister Cassie helps me get her in the house. Because she passed out in the car. I walk into the guest room and lay on the bed as I think about what happened tonight. I can't believe I made out with Xavier but it felt so right at the time. I also feel bad about cheating on Matt. I close my eyes as thoughts of Matt and Xavier fill my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok So Im sooooo sorry for the long wait I got a little busy so here is a late Christmas gift I hope you enjoy it. Also Happy New Year to everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but Ally and Xavier so please dont sue**

Chapter 8- Xavier

After Ally left I went back to the bonfire with everyone else and all I could think about was that make out session I had on the beach with her. The party ended at about two close to three so I didn't want to go home because I knew I'd hear an earful from my grandmother. So I went to Jose house and we we're in his living room playing Halo.

"So X, where did you and Ally go at the bonfire?" he asks and I glance over at him.

"Nowhere just walked up the beach" I say with a shrug turning my attention back to the game.

"Come on now X it's me your talking too I know for damn sure yall didn't just walk up the beach" he says laughing. I pause our game and I look over to the couch he's sitting on.

"And why would you think that?" I ask him he leans back and puts his legs up on his coffee table.

"Well for starters have you seen Ally? I mean her and Isa are hands down the sexiest girls in the whole school and I think if any guy got the chance to be alone with Ally without her boyfriend around they would at least try something with her, shit I know I would" he explains his logic to me. I just laugh.

"I would still mess with her in front of Newman but if it helps you sleep at night yeah something happened between her and I"

"I knew it I mean I think everybody that was sitting at the bonfire knew something was happening Dante was telling Tony he'd end up having to give you your money today" he tells me.

"Nah we didn't get that far all we did was make out then she got a call from Newman and started feeling guilty and shit" I say sighing thinking about how soft her skin felt and how good she smelt. I didn't expect that when I kissed her it would be like that but damn.

"Damn man that sucks now I bet your back at square one?"

"For now but I'll get her way before Thanksgiving trust me I'm not worried" I say leaning back on the couch that I'm on I start up our game again.

"Overly confident I see?" he says laughing.

"I've always been confident" I say with a smirk on my face and we play a few more games and decide to call it a night when we saw it was five in the morning. Jose went to his room and I slept on the couch.

By the time I woke up Sunday it was noon I got up and headed home because I'm sure my grandmother was worrying and I knew Jose wasn't going to get up until like 6 at night. I didn't live far so it didn't take me that long to get home just around the corner. I walk in the house and see my grandmother cleaning the living room. She looks over at me a sighs.

"Well I'm glad to see you're alive Xavier you why didn't you come home last night?"

"It was really late so I just stayed at Jose's house" I tell her and I knew apart of her didn't believe me.

"I almost put out a missing persons report on you…the next time when you know you're not going be home call me or text Sophia so I'm not worrying all night okay?"

"Ok" I walk to the steps but she stops me.

"Go take a shower and get dressed"

"Por que?"

"Because I'm having one of my friend and her husband over so go and hurry up so you can help me get the grill started." She says and continues to clean the living room. I sigh and go upstairs to my room I pull out a black t-shirt and some blue jeans and I get in the shower. I change my clothes and head down stairs to help my grandmother. I walk in the kitchen to see my sisters cleaning and cooking. I walk to the backyard with my abuelita and I lite the grill and put the chicken and hot dogs.

By 2 the hot dogs were done but the chicken was till cooking. The doorbell rung and my grandmother told me to come in as Savanna ran to open the door.

At the door was my grandmothers friend she was a Hispanic women and man walk in a greet Savanna.

"Ruby it's been a long time" my grandmother says hugging the women. The women smiles

"Eva it's been way to long you look great" she say to my grandmother they stop hugging and the women says. "This is my husband Cesar" my grandmother shakes his hand and she turns to us.

"I'm sure you've already met my granddaughter Savanna" she says and Anna smiles and they smile at her.

"Yes we have" she looks over and me and Sophia.

"This is my other granddaughter Sophia and my grandson Xavier, Savanna, Sophia, Xavier this is my friend Ruby and her husband Cesar Reyes"

"Hi" Sophia says and I wave.

"It's nice to meet you two" Mrs. Reyes says. I went back into the back yard to get the chicken off so we could eat. I brought the food back in and my grandmother was telling her friend how Soph was is college and everything and me being in high school and Anna in elementary. I found out that Mr. Reyes was a retired police officer so I a little surprise when he started to start conversation with me.

"So Xavier, you're grandmother tells me your mixed up in the wrong crowds" he says when were alone in the living room. I look over at him with a smug look on my face.

"My abuelita doesn't know what she's talking about"

"Well I know it's oblivious she cares about you, she calls Ruby crying sometimes over you" I look away from him. I hated making my grandma upset but she just didn't understand. I knew I wasn't going to cry to Officer Reyes shoulder so I don't know what he's telling me this.

"My grandmother will be fine she just over exaggerating" I say with a shrug looking at the TV in front of me.

"Look Xavier, I know what you're thinking I was your age once and I was in a gang too, but I realize that wasn't what I wanted to do with my life" he tells me. I find it very interesting that he was a gang member before he became a police officer. But I'm not going to tell him anything about me. I'm not going talk to a cop retied or not.

"Look, I sense your trying to have this bond with me moment but you don't know me or my life I don't need a father figure in my life I've been doing fine for 10 years without one" I say letting him know he's not getting information outta me. He sighs and shakes his head.

"I had that same attitude when I was your age but if you need someone to talk to I'm here." He says and he gets up and walks into the kitchen. I roll my eyes and sit back on the couch. Yeah right me talking to a cop no thanks. By the end of the night I was in the living room watching a movie with Savanna sleep on me and Sophia on the other side of me. With my grandmother in her chair and Mr. and Mrs. Reyes on the love seat. They leave after the movie is over and my abuelita was beaming.

"Goodnight see you guys in the morning" She says me and Soph.

"Goodnight grandma" Soph says

"Night" I say and my grandmother goes upstairs. My phone beeps and I reach and take it out of my pocket. It's a call from Ricardo he's Miguel's right hand man.

"What's up?" I say into the phone

"Get to the Warehouse now the boss wants to meet with you"

"Why what's up?" I can see from the corner of my eye Sophia looking at me.

"You'll find out when you get your ass here"

"I'll be there" I say as he hangs up I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Where are you going?" she asks me. I sigh

"Soph can we not do this now" I get Savanna in my arms and start to walk to the stairs. Of course Sophia is follows me.

"Oh and when is a good time then Xavier when your six feet under!?" She says raising her voice.

"Keep your voice down!" I snap at her in a whisper as I open the door to the room the girls share and I lay Anna in her bed. I walk out the room and pass Sophia as she waited at the door. I close the door behind me and I walk to my room Sophia still behind me. I get my red bandana and put it on my head I grab my car keys. I turn to the door and sigh.

"Sophia move"

"No Xavier I'm not going keep letting you do this you need to get out of that"

"No I can't do that what about money how will we survive?"

"I don't know Xavier, we can always find another way but this…this Xavier is not the way you can end up in jail or dead." She says as tears fall down her face.

"I'm not selling" I say frustrated that they really don't understand.

"Like that makes it better Xavier, you're throwing your life away for what? For people who say they care about you? For people who say they look out for you? Well reality check Xavier they don't give a damn about you, your just another mindless person they get to follow them" I just shook my head. They do look out for me. The LB is my family.

"I really don't know what yall want from me I mean you weren't complaining about the money I gave you went you first started college" I say really mad at this point and I know I'm probably hurting her feelings but I really just want her and my grandmother off my back about this.

"That's not fair Xavier" she says hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah and it also wasn't fair when I've been paying for Savanna school clothes, school pictures and field trips or when abuelita needed help with the bills and her medication, but I've never complained about it I just did what I need to do to make sure you guys had what you needed right?" Sophia couldn't look at me as tears fall down her face. Because she knew I was right and if it was wrong for me to make this illegal money they sure didn't have a problem spending it. I walk pass her and downstairs and to my car.

I drive to the warehouse and walk inside and see Ricardo and I follow him into Miguel's office. He was sitting in a chair behind his desk.

"Xavier have a seat" I sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well I called you here because I know you have potential, one of my best fighters and I think you should be one of my sellers" Being a seller had its ups and its downs about it. An up is that I get quicker money like Antonio and some of the other guys do. Down side the possibility of getting caught by police and ended up in jail or in the ground. And the fact that I promised my abuelita I would never sell which I'm sure she thinks I am.

"I don't know man"

"What are you scared?" he smirks and I scoff at him

"Please I'm not scared of anything" which was true nothing scared me I didn't care too much about getting arrested or having to fight a rival gang. Because my job was to basically make sure people paid their debts and if they didn't they would get a visit from me and Jose. We would make a small profit from it. Not as much as you would if you sell. The only thing that kept me from selling when I first joined it was I just want to be around for my sisters and abuelita. But we're struggling and we need the money.

"Good you can be one of my new sellers then" he says he reaches in his desk and pulls out a bag of weed wrapped in induaval bags. He tosses them to me I pick it up and put it in my pocket.

"Don't let me down you know we don't take traitors in our mixed" he warns me.

"I know, I wont" I say and he nods his head. I get up and walk out I get in my car and drive home. Well if my abuelita thought I was selling before she going be pissed if she ever finds out that its true now.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review I like to hear ideas and predictions you guys might have and if I get a few reviews I might put up Ally's chapter by Friday :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys sooo much for your reviews and I am a women of my word so here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything expect Ally and Xavier.**

Chapter 9-Ally

So I didn't sleep much last night because I kept thinking about Xavier and I'm feeling guilty because I cheated on Matt. I had to convince my Aunt Kiara that Lexi was just really tired so she wouldn't go in there and check on her. So when Lexi woke up at like noon-ish I told her and Cassie what happened between Xavier and I. They both seemed to be happy about the fact that I cheated on my boyfriend. Mainly because no one in my family likes him that much but still I was wrong and I feel like I should tell him.

"What you're crazy why would you tell him?" Lexi asks.

"Because he's my boyfriend and it's the right thing to do"

"Ally, that's the worst idea I mean I say go with the 'What he doesn't know won't kill him or you' logic" Lexi says picking up a magazine.

"Is that why you have a boyfriend now?" I ask sarcastically. She glares at me and rolls her eyes and looks back at the magazine.

"Hey not having a boyfriend is my choice thank you"

"Oh so it has nothing to do with Uncle Carlos ready to kill any guy that steps foot in his house other than Dylan?" I ask already knowing the answer. The only boy my uncle Carlos let in his house was Cecilia's boyfriend Dylan. That's only because he use to live with them and I hear that was how Uncle Carlos met aunt Kiara. He lived with her and her family when he was a teenager.

"Please I'm not worried about my dad I'm single because I want to be" I roll my eyes and Cassie jumps in.

"Look Ally, this is your relationship you can do what you want if you wanna tell Matt then tell him. This is your life and it doesn't matter what I say or what Lexi says you're the only one who can decided." We left the conversation at that as I thought about what Cassie said. When Lexi was going take me home at about 3. I told her to drop me off at Matt's house in the city.

"You're not seriously going tell him Ally?" Lexi asks me on the ride there I sigh.

"I don't know yet Lex"

"Well do what you think is best Ally I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok thanks. Love you" I say getting out of the car.

"Love you too call me if you need me" I close the door and she drives away I walk into Matt's Condo building and got up to his floor I send my mom a text letting her know I'd be home later because I was still hang out at Lexi's house. She replies she's ok with it. I knock on his door and he opens it. I smile as he pulls me into a hug he kisses me and he lets me inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I just thought I should stop by since we really didn't get to hangout much yesterday" I say with a shrug.

"Yeah well I'm glad you came over did you have fun with Lexi?" he asks as he walks past the living room down the hall to his room.

"Yeah it was fun" I say following him I sit on his bed as gets his laptop from his desk and sits next to me. "Where are you parents?"

"My dad's at the office he's got some big case and my mom's out of town" he says with a shrug. That was typical Matt's parents are never house because his dad's always working a case and his mom is always "out of town". Which is why I didn't tell my mom I was coming over here because my dad made rules that Matt and I couldn't be alone at his place because a lot of things could happen. If Matt's at my house my parents or brothers have to be there and if he's in my room the door has to be open. I swear my dad is too overprotective.

"Well what were you doing before I got here?" I ask as I look over at his computer screen as he longs in and on his desktop is a picture of us.

"Nothing about to look up something on Netflix's"

"Good I say we should watch dramas" I say taking his computer I look and find one I want. "Ok how about Brian's Song it's a tearjerker"

"Seriously Ally?"

"Yeah seriously" he sighs and I click it so it would be on the TV I hand him his computer he put it on his dresser next to him. I pick up the remote and went to Netflix and play the movie. He pulls me close and I could see him roll his eyes as the movie starts.

It's about 25 minutes into the movie and I'm having a hard time concreting because Matt keeps kissing my neck.

"Matt stop I'm trying to watch the movie" I say pushing him but of course he doesn't he keeps kissing my neck and before I know it he on top of me. I roll me eyes I guess watching the movie is out of the picture. He keeps kissing on my neck and I have to admit that Matt's kisses didn't make my spine shiver like Xavier's did. I sigh wishing I could feel Xavier's lips on me again.

Matt starts kissing my lips and he takes off the shirt he's wearing. Now don't get me wrong Matt had a body because he plays football. But all I can seem to think about is running my hands over Xavier more defined body. I moan and close my eyes as thoughts of Xavier making out with me fill my mind. Yes I know it's wrong but I can't stop them. Matt takes off my shirt and starts kissing down my body. He gets to my jeans and starts to unbutton them and that's when I know this is gone too far.

"Matt….Matt stop" I say pushing his hands away from me.

"What?" he asks looking down at me.

"I'm not ready for that yet"

"Ally come on seriously we're been dating for two years now I think we should be having sex"

"I don't care how long we've been dating I'm not ready so stop pressuring me" I say getting up to find my shirt.

"Ally I'm not trying to pressure you" he sighs and I put my shirt on and walk into his room bath. I turn on the light and look in the mirror.

"Damnit Matt" I say as I move my shirt collar and see a small purple bruise on my neck. He walks in the bathroom.

"What?"

"You bruised me" I say showing him the mark he laughs and I push him. "It's not funny Matt if my parents see this they'll kill me."

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to leave a bruise" he says putting his arms around my waist and kissing my neck again.

"Stop before you give me another hickey" I say and he stops and looks at me through the mirror.

"Ally you know I'm not pressuring you. It's just that you're so beautiful baby and it's hard not want you" I blush and look away from him. I turn around and but my arms around his neck.

"Matt, I love you and I want you to be my first but when I'm ready and right now baby I'm not ready" I say kissing his lips as he pouts. I smile "Even though I'm not ready for sex doesn't mean we can't do this" I kiss him again he smiles.

"I like that"

"Really?" I ask as I pull away from him and walking back into his room he follows me. I sit on the bed. He pulls me on his lap.

"Yeah, really I love your soft lips" he says moving his finger across my lips. He pulls my face to his and kisses me. We start our make out session again.

When Matt takes me home it's almost 9 o'clock and I'm happy I packed makeup in my bag. Because I had nothing but hickeys on my neck and I know if my dad or brothers see them they'll kill Matt and then kill me. I walk into my house and hear voices in the kitchen and some in the living room.

I walk into the kitchen and see my parents at the table talking.

"Hey I'm home" I say and they look over at me.

"Come in have a seat" my mom says and I walk in and sit at the table.

"Did you have fun with Lexi?" my dad asks.

"Yeah we had a good time" I say and they glance at eachother and nod.

"That's good. Why are you so late?" he asks

"I'm not that late I sent mom a text saying I'd be home later" I say looking over at my mom.

"Well your Aunt Kiara called me and said she had tea for me to pick up but I told her to send it home with you but she had said Lexi drop you off already but I told her no you where over there because you had sent me the text not less than an hour ago telling me you were hanging with Lexi at her house." my mom says with a very serious face.

**Damn busted**

"Where did you go Ally?" she asks.

"To Matt's house" There is no point in lying when they have all their information on where I have been.

"Where his parents there?" my dad asks jumping in now. I look down.

"…No….."

"Ally" my mom sighs

"I'm sorry I didn't know his parents weren't there until I asked him"

"Then why didn't you ask him to bring you home then?" my dad scolds

"Because I wanted to hang out with him"

"You could've hung out here who knows what you two were doing you know the rules Alessandra" he says.

"Papa nothing happened and I'm not a baby I should be able to hang out with Matt and not be watched"

"I was his age once Ally I know what he's thinking about, now you know the rules and if it happens again you'll be grounded" he says. I sigh and get up

"I'm glad to know you guys trust me" I say walking out the kitchen and upstairs to my room. I decided to take a shower and get in the bed and go to sleep I didn't want to deal with my family anymore for tonight.

Monday morning I get up and decide to wear my hair in my natural curls. I pick out my yellow sun dress because it's still hot in Chicago. With some white flip flops and a white necklace and bracelet. I put a little bit of make up on and definitely make sure I put some make up on my neck to hide the hickeys Matt gave me. My parents aren't downstairs so I figure they are at work. So I drive to school. As I park my car I see Xavier and his friends as I walk over to where the athletes hang out. They look at me especially Xavier and I smile to myself as walk over to Matt and everyone else.

"You look nice babe" Matt whispers to me as he hugs me. I smile at him and kiss his lips. The bell rings we all went to first period class. I get to my seat in chemistry and smirk once I notice Xavier staring at me. I guess he's not the only one who has some control here.

**Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed it please review and I think I might start posting chapters every Friday so you guys dont have to wait that long. Chapter 10 will be out next Friday :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you soo much for your reviews andjust like I promised its Friday so here it is. **

**Disclamier- I only own Ally and Xavier.**

Chapter 10-Xavier

I couldn't help but look at Ally I mean damn she was looking fine. With her in hair in her natural curls and the dress that make her body look amazing. I didn't even hear what Mrs. Peterson was talking about. Because I still can't take my eyes from her. I finally snap out of it when I hear Ally calling my name.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Come on we have to go to the library" I watch her stand up and my eyes travel down to her ass and her legs.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear what Mrs. Peterson said?" as I watch the rest of the class walk out. I stand up

"No I didn't" I say and we walk out the classroom and down to the library.

"Well we are have to pick something and do a partner project on it" she says as we get to the library she picks up some books and we head to a quiet corner. "So I was thinking we do fake glass" I look at her and she explains it to me and it sounds cool so I agree. As she is looking in the book I notice something on her neck.

"What's that?" she looks up at me confused.

"What's what?" I point to her neck and she blushes and looks down. I wipe my thumb across my tongue and then wipe my hand on her neck. To get rid of the makeup she has on it and just what I expected. There are hickeys on her neck. Now I don't know why but I'm a little irritated at the thought of Newman touching all on her.

"I never thought you'd be one to bruise easily" I tell her. "Why would you let Newman mark you up was this a guilty make out session?" I ask and she looks at me with a glare.

"Why are you mad it wasn't you?"

"What I do with my boyfriend is none of your business" she says turning to me. "Why do you care anyway? Are you mad it wasn't you?" that only made me mad I look over at her.

"So what was Saturday Night?"

"A mistake that will never happen again" she says looking back at her textbook

"You sure about that?" I ask her

"Positive" I nod my head thinking sure if that's what she thinks. We work in silence for the rest of the time until Mrs. P got everyone's attention.

"You all we need to meet up with your partners after school or during your free time to finish this project its due by Friday" she says and everyone starts talking to their lab partners. I start putting my notebooks in my backpack.

"Give me your number" she says pulling out her phone. I turn and smirk at her

"You hitting on me now Ally?" she rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself it's for the project when you have free time?" I give her my number and she texts me so I have hers.

"I'm not doing anything today" I say.

"Ok well I have practice after school we can work on it after practice in the library"

"The library closes at 4 and your practice doesn't end till 5" she sighs as the bell rings over us.

"Ok how about your house?" she suggests I look at her as we walk out the library.

"No I mean I know you want me Ally but that's stalking" I smirk and she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Please I don't want you and I wouldn't stalk you even if someone paid me too" I laugh and shake my head at her.

"Whatever you say Ally" I tell her my address.

"I'll stop by after practice so when can finish this before Friday" she walks away. I watch her walk away. This was going to be interesting.

I'm at home in my room working on some work from some of my other class. I even help Savanna with hers since Sophia went to class as soon as I got home and my grandmother was at work.

I'm sitting in the living room with Savanna and she has me watching one of her favorite shows Adventure Time. As I wait for Ally to get here so we can work on this stupid project. The doorbell rings I get up walk to it. I open the door and there is Ally looking beautiful like before in her dress.

"Hey" she says with a small smile.

"Hey come on in" I say letting her in she walks in and I close the door behind her.

"X, come on your missing it!" Anna yells from the living room. I walk into the living room and Ally follows me.

"Yo Anna Banana I'm going have to watch Adventure Time later" she looks up at me.

"Why?" I pick her up and she looks over at Ally.

"I have to work on some home work with my friend" Ally smiles at her.

"Hi I'm Ally what's your name cutie?"

"Savanna, Are you Xavier's girlfriend?" she blurts out and Ally blushes.

"No I'm not"

"Oh okay…Hey X, can I go outside?" she asks looking at me again.

"Yeah but don't go out too far ok?"

"Okay" she kisses my cheek as I put her down and she runs pasts us "See you later Ally" Ally laughs. As I walk upstairs to my room and she follows me.

"Your little sister's cute you're really good with her" I sit on my desk and pull out my textbook.

"Thanks" she looks around my room and picks up at picture of me when I was a kid.

"Aww you look so cute" she say laughing

"Put that down" I say and I hand her the outline I was working on. She looks it over.

"Wow Xavier this is good" I smirk at her.

"I don't know why you're always doubting me" she rolls her eyes.

"Come on lets finish this" she says pulling up another chair next to me. We work for about 10 minutes when Ally breaks the silence.

"Why are you in a gang?" I look over at her and notice she's looking at my LB tattoo along with a few other tattoos I have on my arms. I shrug

"To protect my family" she looks at me.

"But you don't have to be in a gang to do that I mean what about your future?"

"This is my future" she shook her head.

"I don't believe that it doesn't have to be your future."

"Look I didn't grow up in a good family like yours were we have money"

"So my parents' lives weren't perfect my mom grew up on the north side but my dad grew up on the south side and he was in a gang but he knew he didn't want to do it anymore and got out, you can get out too"

"It may be easy for your dad but not me" she sighs giving up. She really didn't know how hard it is to get out of the LB. All of the Southside knows that Ally's dad got out of Latino Blood. How he and his brothers put Chuy Soto's in jail and a lot of people where mad about that. Getting out of the LB now isn't just getting beat you'll be killed. So I really don't have any other options. I get up and walk to my door.

"Where you going?" she asks as I stop and look at her.

"To check on my sister and get us something to drink" she nods and I leave the door open as I walk downstairs I open the front door and stand on the porch. I see Anna and her friends playing tag. I walk back inside into the kitchen and get Ally and I some soda. I walk back upstairs and stand at the door. Ally has her back to me as she looks at some of my pictures I have of my mom and I when I was younger.

"What are you doing?" I say and she jumps and looks over at me.

"Oh uh nothing I was just-"

"Being nosey" I finish for her she looks down, I close my door back and I put my drinks on my desk. I walk over and sat on my bed she sat at my desk.

"Is this your mom?" I look at the picture of the little kid I use to be and all the good times I had with my mom. I nod

"Yeah that's my mom"

"She's beautiful you look just like her, Is she at work?"

"No she died when I was ten I live with my grandmother and sisters" I don't know why I felt comfortable telling Ally that but I just feel like I can trust her.

"Oh Xavier I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok" I say stopping her for apologizing she gets up and put the picture back and sits next to me this time. I look over at her and she's looking down I lift her face up so she's looking at me. I search her brown eyes as she searches mine. I pull her chin to me and her soft lips touch mine. Her lips resisted at first and then I felt them melt into mine. Her soft hand reaches up and tangles into my hair. Tilting her head, I deepened the kiss and trace my tongue against the contour of her lovely lips. Ally's lips part and I can taste her sweet tongue as she ran it across mine. I lay her back on my bed as I continue to kiss her and she kisses me back. I take off the black white beater I had on. I pull Ally on top off me my hands at her waist not wanting to let her go. She stops breaking the kiss and looks me in my eyes. I can't read her eyes as she pushes my hair from my face. She looks back at me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ally?"

"This this is wrong and I kept telling myself I'm going to stay away from you but I can't and I really don't know why?" she says as a tear slides down her face. I reach up and wipe her tear away.

"Then don't stay away from me Ally"

"It's not that easy Xavier. I don't want to hurt Matt"

"Forget him"

"I can't and I don't want to hurt him this way" she put her head on my chest and I sigh as I hold her. I feel torn with myself a part of me wants to just sleep with her so I can get this money and whole another side of me just wants Ally to break up with Newman and be with me. I hear a knock at my door.

"X, abuelita wants you" Anna said from the other side of the door. I sigh

"Ok I'm coming" Ally sits up and looks at me and smiles.

"I guess I get to meet your grandmother?"

"Yeah her and my other sister" I say as we get up and up my black wife beater back on and I open the door and Ally and I walk downstairs.

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up next Friday. Please Review **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok its Friday so just like I promised here it is and I tried to make it a little long but if its not then I will try with the next few chapter. Thank you guys for your reviews and I double checked so there should be no spelling errors but if there are then I'm sorry and I'm sorry for the last chapters that had errors in them. And you'll see that I kinda speed up the timeline abit so just a heads up. Without further delay heres the story.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything but Ally & Xavier please dont sue.**

Chapter 11- Ally

I follow Xavier into the kitchen and I see an elderly Hispanic women turning on the stoves and a girl that looks like Savanna but older.

"Xavier, you need to take the trash out" she says and she turns and looks over at us. She looks at me. "Oh I didn't know you had company, Hello, I'm Xavier's grandmother" I smile at her

"Hi, Nice to meet you, I'm Alessandra one of Xavier's friends"

"Friends?" his sister asks.

"Yes friends, Ally this is Sophia" she smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you, and I was just asking X, I mean it's not like we ever get to meet your girlfriends" I can see Xavier roll his eyes. He walks to the back door.

"Xavier, make sure you take the dumpster around front and will you please go next door and see if Ms. Garza needs help with her trash" he nods and takes the trash and walks outside. Sophia makes this her chance to ask me questions.

"Are you Latina you look a little Spanish?"

"Si, soy mitad Mexicana y mitad Caucasica (Yes, I'm half Mexican and half Caucasian)" Sophia looks impressed and nods a bit.

"So how did you and my brother meet?"

"In chemistry class were partners"

"Ok...How do you do in school?" she asks and I can see Xavier's grandmother look at me wanting to know the same.

"I do very well in school my parents make sure of that" I say to them and his grandmother nods in approval.

"Play any sports?"

"Yes I'm captain of the soccer team" Sophia stops and looks at me.

"I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't think of where I'd seen you. You're Ally Fuentes?" I nod "My friends and I caught your games last year you and Isa are great on the field" I smile.

"Thank you"

"No problem but I do have one more question for you"

"Ok?" I say waiting for her to ask.

"Do you like my brother? I mean are you guys dating or something?" Wow those questions I don't know how to answer. I do like Xavier but I don't know if he and I could ever be together or even if he feels the same. Our relationship or whatever this is really complicated.

"Stop with the 3rd degree Soph we're just friends" Xavier says walking back into the kitchen. I'm relived he came back at that moment. His grandmother walks into the living room that wasn't far from the kitchen.

"Savanna, Te dije que te vaya a limpiar su habitacion (Savanna, I told you to go clean your room)"

"Yes and I was but I just had to see this episode of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake" she says looking at her grandmother innocently.

"Llegar hasta alli y limpiar su habitacion ahora (Get up there and clean your room)" I watch Savanna get up and walk upstairs to her room. "Alessandra are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh no I have to head home" I say.

"Well maybe you can join us next time" I smile at her

"I'd love too" she smiles at me. "It was nice meeting you"

"You too dear" she says walking back into the kitchen.

"Hope to see you around more Ally" Sophia says and I just smile when I hear Xavier sigh. I get my stuff and Xavier walks me to my car.

"I'm sorry about that" he says we reach my car. I smile at him

"It's ok I like your family they're nice" I put my stuff in my car and I turn and look at him. "Plus your grandmother said I can come back over for dinner so I'm defiantly come over for that" Xavier rolls his eyes at me and smile comes across his face.

"Yeah I know they like you" he says putting his arms around my waist.

"How do you know that?"

"I never bring girls home to meet them" when he said that I felt really special at the fact I was the first girl that his family gets to meet.

"Aww I feel special" I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes at me again but he laughs this time.

"Don't flatter yourself" I smile as I reach up to give him a hug and he hugs me back. We pull back after a while but he doesn't let me go. He leans down and kisses me on my lips and I kiss him back but it wasn't a long kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say as he lets me go. He nods his head and steps away from my car as I get in and drive away. When I get home I'm just ready to eat then go to sleep.

"Hey I'm home!" I yell through the house when I walk in.

"In the living room Ally" I hear my dad say. I walk in and see him on the couch watching TV.

"Hey dad how was your day?" I ask

"Good, how was yours?" he asks looking over at me.

"Muy interesante" I say sitting on the couch "Where is everyone?"

"Paco's with Julie, Christian and Jesse had a double date I think and your mom went to see Aunt Shelley" he says

"You didn't go?" Aunt Shelley is my mom's older sister she's disable and had been that way all her life but she just Aunt Shelley to me I love when we get to visit her or when she comes over. She taught me how to play checkers when I was little. I can't beat her yet but I'm getting somewhat close.

"No, I was before I found out your grandparents were going be there" I shake my head I don't know why still to this day my mom's parents don't like my dad. I mean I guess I understood when he was younger he was in a gang and they didn't want my mom with him. But I thought after them getting married and having four kids that my grandparents would like him at this point but I was wrong.

"Oh well that's just how they are"

"Yeah, but how about we go and get something to eat, have you eaten yet?"

"Nope I haven't I'm starving lets go" we get up he gets his car keys and we get in his truck. He starts driving.

"We're we going?" I ask looking out the window.

"I was thinking we go to Brazzaz" I look over at him.

"Seriously, Dad you're the best" he smiles "That's my favorite place ever"

"I know" Brazzaz is an awesome Brazilian restaurant I found with my dad a few years ago. It's kinda just a spot my dad and I go to when we want to have father-daughter time.

We get there and they seat us at a good table. We order our drinks and our food and wait for the waiter to come back. It was a little awkward hangout with my dad now because it's been a lot of tension lately.

"So how's school going?" he asks trying to make small talk.

"Good I'm getting all my stuff done" I shrug.

"That's good and soccer?"

"That's good, Coach says where going be having a lot of practices next month so I know I'm going be very busy" he nods but I can tell there's something else on my dad's mind. We sit in silence for a little while longer and then our food comes.

"Ally you know I don't mean to be hard on you but your my little girl my only girl, it's not that I don't trust you I just don't trust the guys" he says and I smile at him.

"I know dad but I'm not a little girl anymore I gotta make my own decision and mistakes"

"I know you-Wait what? Your own decisions and mistakes?" he smiles and shakes his head. "You've been listening to your mom?" I smile and nod

"Of course I have but I forgive you papa" I say and he laughs.

"Thank you for forgiving me" We continue to eat as we talk and laugh until were done.

The weeks fly bye and October is finally here. I'm not as happy as I thought I'd be when the month of October came in. Why because I'm so busy with soccer practice my schedule was literally school, soccer practice, home, shower, homework, dinner, sleep. I'd get up and do the same thing all over again the next day. I never have time to really hangout with my friends unless they were on the soccer team. I haven't even been able to hang out with Matt or Xavier and they've both been acting a little different.

Like when I see Matt at school he's a little distanced we don't talk much. As far as Xavier goes he's been acting weird I mean the last time I went to his house was that first day I went over there to work on our project. Which we go an A on and we would flirt a little after that but once October hit and I got busy he started acting weird.

Like he would only come to school sometimes and he doesn't mess with me in class like he use too because when he is at school he's always on his phone. I asked him about it and he told me it was nothing and I didn't question him about anymore. Because I really do miss talking and hanging out with him. I also miss hanging out with Matt too but more with Xavier. I'm the worst girlfriend I know but maybe when things slow down. I can figure out what's going on with the guys in my life.

**So I hope you liked it please Review. See you guys next Friday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so its Friday so here's another chapter I didnt get any reviews on the last chapter so I hope I just a few on this one. Without further delay heres the story.**

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything but Ally & Xavier **

Chapter 12-Xavier

I didn't get to hang out with Ally as much as I would like to when the month of October came around. Because she has long soccer practices and I barley come to school anymore. Because I'm getting pretty heavy in the game. I mean at this point I'm not just selling weed I was selling heroin and cocaine. I mean I getting really good money so I really didn't mind but I can name a few people who did.

I'm at lunch sitting at LB table with Jose talking well he was talking I was looking at Ally as she sat at her table. She had on some jeans and a black sweat jacket that had 'Reach for the Stars' on it, her hair in a ponytail. She looks tired as she lays her head on her folded arms.

"X, man are you even listenin?" I hear Jose ask and I look back over at him.

"No I'm not" I say eating some chips I got. As he look behind him to see what I was looking at. He sighs and rolls his eyes once he sees Ally and he looks back over at me.

"Do you really think she's going wanna be with you now, when she finds out you're a drug dealer" he says and I glare at him. He's one of the few that have a problem with me selling drugs. I remember when I told him I was selling he had a whole lot to say about it. He told me I should've never taking them. But as much as Miguel makes it seem like you have a choice you really don't its either you do or they kill you. I'm way too deep to get out of the game now.

"Fuck you"

"I'm being real X, I mean come on she lives on the north side she comes from a good family, do you really believe she wants a drug dealer for a novio?" he's pissing me off because of course Ally knows I was in a gang but I've haven't told her I'm selling well I haven't told anybody but Jose and of course the gang knows and Sophia suspects I am. But I don't need him pointing out obvious facts.

"Whatever man" I say as I look back over at Ally and some of her friends are there and she's talking to them. I bring my attention back to the table when some other members come. I don't join their conversations because Jose has already pissed me off.

After lunch I go to my next class which was English and I have this class with Ally. I walk in a minute before the bell rings. I see Ally laying her head on her desk I walk over and whisper in her ear.

"Dreaming about me again?" I sit next to her as she turns her head towards me and opens her eyes.

"I don't even have the energy to give you a response" I smirk at her.

"That's a first" she rolls her eyes.

"I could say the same for you" she says sitting up. "Whats it been like three days since you've been here?"

"I only missed one day this week"

"Sure, whatever you say Xavier" she leans her head on her arms again.

"Long practice?"

"Yeah" she closes her eyes and I look back at the front of the class and Mrs. McCall was sitting at her desk on her computer. She really didn't care what any of us did as long as we didn't bother her.

"You know we haven't actually hangout in forever" Ally says and I look back over at her.

"Yeah, cause your always busy" she opens her eyes and looks up at me and scoffs.

"You're never at school anymore" I shrug.

"I get busy and don't feel like coming" she looks like she's going to say something but she doesn't. "What you miss me?" she rolls her eyes but smiles at me.

"No" I laugh a bit and lean close to her so only she can hear me.

"I miss us hanging out" she looks at me and smiles a little bit.

"That's always good to know Xavier now will you please let me get some sleep?" I shake my head and smirk at her.

"Yeah sure Ally, I don't want you tired tonight is going be a great night for us" she scoffs

"In your dreams Garcia" she says as she turns her head and falls asleep. I sigh and decided to follow Ally's idea and sleep since I don't have anything else to do. I lay my head on my desk and close my eyes and my thoughts turn to Ally.

At the end of the day I go straight to my job which is basically selling. I sold to druggies; I sold to normal people, crazy ones I sold to everybody. I was at the corner talking to some guys I knew in the neighborhood.

"Whats going on X?" Nico asks. I shrug

"Same old man" he nods.

"Aye X, you hear about Mariah's house party this Saturday" Michael asks. I shake my head.

"She's having another party?" they nod.

"Yeah I hear her mom's going to Michigan for the weekend to she has the house to herself." Ricky says with a shrug.

"Yeah I'm sure the crews going so I'll be there" I say and they nod.

"Alright X, we gotta go but we'll catch up with you later" I nod and they walk away.

It's about 8 at night when a druggie type guy comes up to me.

"Hey man you selling?" he asks looking around all nervous like.

"I don't know" as I look him over him I've never seen him around here. "You new around here or something?" I ask

"No I live around Freemont and I heard LB got the best stuff," he looks around to make sure no one was around. "So are you selling or what man?" he looks legit.

"Whatchu want?" I ask as I glance around as well.

"Give me a dime" he says.

"10 dollars" I say he pulls out the money and hands it to me I reach in my pocket and pull out the cocaine and hands it to him. As I hand it to him he grabs my arm.

"Your under arrest!" he yells. I look at him surprised from a minute.

"Shit" I pull away from him and start running when I hear squad cars pulling up and cops tackles me to the ground. They put me in handcuffs and they pick me up off the ground and I see a face I really didn't expect to see. Officer Reyes and he didn't look too happy to see me.

"Why are you out here doing this?" he sighs and then continues and continues when I don't answer. "You know it's going crush your grandmother when she finds out?" I'm not even thinking about my grandmother. I'm thinking about all the drugs they just took off me and the gun they just found in my waist band.

"You know him?" another cop asks him. He looks at the stuff then back at me.

"Yeah I know him" he shakes his head as one of the other cops puts me in the back on a squad car. I wasn't fazed by it I was just was quite all the whole ride to the police station. They book me and tell me my charges. Which are possession of a fire arm and possession with intent to sell as well as invading the police. I was in an integration room with Officer Reyes and Officer Lambert.

"So where'd you get the drugs from Xavier?" Officer Lambert asks me. I don't say anything I just cross my arms across my chest and stare at him. "Why do you have them?" I don't say anything.

"What do your tattoos stand for?" I roll my eyes did he really expect me to talk. He sighs getting frustrated. Officer Reyes decides to step in.

"I got it Lambert" he says and he sits in front of me and Officer Lambert walks out the room.

"Look Xavier, I want to help you, I need you to tell me where you got the drugs from?" I shrug. "The charges on you Xavier are felony charges you could spend up to 5-10 years in jail." I just stare at him and lean back in my chair.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me" I lean forward.

"I never asked you for your help" I look at the two way mirror and I know the other detectives are watching us. "If you haven't noticed I'm done talking" I look back over at Officer Reyes.

"Can I get my phone call now?" he sighs and nods his head and stands up. He gets out his handcuffs and puts them on me. He walks me back to the juvenile hall. After I'm signed my cell they let me out to make a call. I go the phone and dial Jose's number.

"Hello?"

"Jose it's me" I say leaning on the wall.

"X, where are you, Soph came by earlier asking about you?" I sigh

"I got busted and now I'm in jail" the line was quiet.

"You're kidding right?"

"No Jose I'm serious"

"You fuckin idiot I told your dumbass not to sell" I don't say anything. "Shit have you called your grandmother?"

"No your my first call but I don't want you to tell my abuela, look I don't have any bail money. I need you to go and tell Miguel so he can bail me out" he sighs.

"Alright X, I'll see what I can do"

"Thank man"

"Yeah" he hangs up and I roll my eyes I know he's pissed I got arrested but it was bound to happen it comes with the job. I walk back to my cell and I lay on the bed. I stare up at my ceiling what feels like hours. I don't know what time it is but I know I'm tired of looking up at the ceiling.

"Garcia you've got a visitor" the guard says opening my cell door. I get up and he puts handcuffs on me and I went to the visitor's room and saw the last person I expected to see.

"Abuelita what are you doing here?" I ask my grandmother as she hugs me. She has tears in her eyes.

"Cesar llamo y me dijo lo que sucedio (Cesar called and told me what happened)" I sigh of course he did.

"Estas bien (Are you ok)?" she asks when we sit down at the table.

"Si estoy bien (Yes I'm fine)" she nods then her caring eyes turned into furious ones

"Como podia ser tan estupido! (How could you be so stupid)" I didn't answer and she continues "Usted me prometio que no vender drogas (you promised me you wouldn't sell drugs)"

"Se que la abuela y lo siento (I know grandma and I'm sorry)" I say to her and she had tears in her eyes.

"No tu no lo siento mintio a Xavier me dijiste que no venden drogas, pero aqui estas en la carcel (No you're not sorry you lied to me Xavier you told me you wouldn't sell drugs but here you are in jail)"

"Lo siento" I say because there is nothing I can say. She shakes her head.

"Por que esta arruinando tu vida como esta (why are you ruining your life like this)?" "Que crees que tu madre diria si estaba aqui ahora? (What do you think your mother would say if she was here right now?)"

That's what hit me the hardest I could take my grandmother being mad at me but her bring up my mom especially when I know I've done something wrong hurts every time. I shake my head

"Vas rescatarme? (Are you going to bail me out?)" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No, porque entonces no aprendera nada Xavier (No because then you will not learn anything Xavier)?" I look at her pleading with my eyes.

"La abuela no puede dejarme aqui (grandma you can't leave me in here)" tears were falling down her face.

"Xavier es el la decision mas dificil que he tenido que hacer y te amo mas entonces sabes pero tienes que cambiar (Xavier this is the hardest decision I have ever had to make and I love you more then you know but you have to change)"

"Times up" the guard says to me. "Come on" I keep looking at my grandmother she won't even look at me as the guard pulls me away and put me back in my cell.

I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I can't believe she's just going to leave me in here. She's leaving me in this jail cell to rot even though everything I've done has been for her and the girls. I guess now is one of those times when people say the ones who care about you the most will always be there. I'm surprised to say it's not my family.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review.**

**See you next Friday :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok Hey guys sorry for not posting last friday but I got sick and I didnt get any reviews. So I decided to let you guys get this chapter this chapter personally is my favorite and you'll see why and I know you guys will but happy because this is a long chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I Only own Ally & Xavier **

Chapter 13-Ally

Thursday morning I'm sitting in first period talking to Isa about the crazy practices we have once class starts I notice that Xavier hasn't came in yet and Jose isn't here either. I don't make a big deal out of it because he's was always missing school. The rest of my morning classes flew by at lunch I was hangout with Isa and Noelle when Matt walks up.

"Hey baby" I say kissing him he kisses me back.

"Hey do you want to hang out tonight?" he asks sitting next to me.

"No I can't I have a late practice" I say and he rolls his eyes

"Of course you always do" he mumbles

"Excuse me, I'm sorry if I'm too busy with practice to come over to your house to hangout but as captain of the soccer team I have to be there to get playtime"

"Whatever Ally, you act like you couldn't just be a cheerleader like other girls" I look at him shocked.

"Well maybe I don't want to be cheerleader like other girls it's not for me I love soccer and that's what I'm going play" I say rising my voice as I glare at him. I know he's upset that I'm a little bit busier now but he doesn't have to be a jerk about it.

"Ally, come on soccer's not even a real sport the only reason everyone here likes it is because half of our population here is Mexican" he says with a shrug. Isa and I look shocked because she's Mexican and I'm half Mexican. Noelle just shakes her head at him she was White so she didn't know what to say but knew it sounded racists.

"That's a really racist thing to say" Isa says at him. He sighs and shakes his head and was about to answer her but I cut in.

"So the only reason I like playing soccer is because I'm Mexican?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes.

"Your only half Mexican and I didn't mean it in a racist way" I really couldn't believe him yeah I was half Mexican and half White. But I'm proud to be Mexican and that I know how to speak the language and its history.

"So what, It's still my nationality." I shake my head. I don't feel like fighting with him right now. "You know what I'm not even going to argue with you because its oblivious something is wrong with you right now." I say and Isa and I get up and eat lunch with some of the soccer players. I went through the rest of my classes still mad about what Matt said. Of course he sent me at text before soccer practice saying.

Matt: Ally I'm really sorry about what I said earlier please call me when you get home so we can talk.

I didn't reply I just changed into my practice clothes and went onto the field. We ran most of practice but Coach had to end practice early because his wife was in labor so he canceled practice for Friday. Because he knows he's not coming to school tomorrow.

So I changed back into my normal clothes and Isa and I are walking in the parking a lot of the school it was around 5.

"So Whats up with you and Xavier?" Isa asks and I look over at her and smile.

"Nothing" she rolls her eyes.

"Really Ally, Come on I see how you guys use to talk in class more and how you look for him to come into class"

"I don't know where you're getting at Isa, he and I are just being civil" she laughs.

"Sure whatever Ally like I believe that" I laugh with her.

"You should because it's true"

"Are you heading home?" she asks standing at her car that's parked next to mine.

"No I think I'm going to stop at Matt's house" I say as I put my gym back in my backseat. She rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Why he's a racist jerk" I laugh

"Yeah well that racist jerk is my boyfriend and he texted me before practice saying he was sorry and wanted to talk so I'm going to go see what he has to say"

"Ugh, maybe you and Xavier need to be move then 'civil' and push Matt out of the picture." She says and I look at her. I had told Isa everything Xavier and I have done but I'm sure she suspects it.

"Please be nice he's still my boyfriend" I say and rolls her eyes

"I'll try but call me later" she says getting in her car and I get in mine and drive downtown to Matt's house.

I get to his condo building and I go up to his floor I get out the key he gave me about a month ago. Because he said I should have a key since I'm there all the time. I unlock the door and walk in I close it behind me. I look around the condo its quiet so I figure his parents were gone like usual.

"Matt?" I call and I don't hear anything. I walk down the hallway to his room and I hear music play. I open his door.

"Hey baby…." I stop when I look over to his bed and see him and my so supposed to be friend Noelle. They jump up trying to cover themselves up.

"What the hell is this?!" I yell "Are you serious my friend Matt you're sleeping with my friend?"

"Ally, It's not what it looks like" he says covering up. I scoff and laugh a humorless laugh.

"Really? Because to me it looks like my boyfriend is sleeping with my friend"

"Ally look it just happened I mean it's not like you have time for me anymore" he says putting his boxers and basketball shorts on. "And she does"

"So you sleep with my friend because I got busy really?" I say he shakes he's head and stands in front of me.

"It's not just that Ally, I mean we've been dating for two years and you still haven't slept with me I mean come on now Ally if you wouldn't give it up to me then there are a million others who would" he says with a shrug.

"So you cheated because I haven't slept with you?" I shake my head and look over at Noelle. "And you you're supposed to be my friend and you do this to me?"

"I couldn't help it I mean come on Ally ever girl wants him and I don't think you deserve him" I was shocked literally I can't believe she's saying this.

"Really. How long has this been going on?" I say to them.

"About a year" Noelle says without hesitation and I'm shocked, pissed, hurt and partly relieved. Altogether because he's been sleeping with her for basically our whole relationship. I only kissed and made out with Xavier and that was only last month. I feel so stupid I can't believe I wasted my time on him. I shake my head as they wait for me to say something. I smack Matt in the face hard enough that it makes my hand hurt.

"You son of a bitch, you were playing me all this time" he holds his face and he glares at me. He grabs my shoulders and slammed me into the wall.

"Are you crazy?" he says a few inches away from my face. His eyes where flaming red and I glare at him.

"Let go of me" I say as his hands tighten on my arms.

"And if I don't?" he questions.

"Matt stop she's not worth it" Noelle says trying to pull Matt away from me. I glare at him wishing he'd hit me because he'd be dead before he'd even have a chance to know what hit him. He finally backs away from me and I just shake my head at the both of them.

"You two can have eachother, I'm done its over" I say to him and throw him his key and necklaces he gave me. I walk out the room and out of the apartment. I get in the elevator and I sigh of relief. Because I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I got in my car and head home.

I get home I go straight to my room to call Isa and tell her what happened.

"I'm not surprised that he's cheating but seriously with Noelle?" I sigh and stare up at my ceiling.

"Yeah I was kinda surprised too but whatever"

"Do you know what this means Ally?"

"No I don't Isa what does this mean?"

"It means he can talk to Xavier and be with him" I thought about it and she has a point. I did like the time I get to spend with Xavier and our flirting.

"Maybe Isa who knows" I say and we talk for about an hour and we hung up and I went and took a shower. When I walk back in my room I take all the pictures of me and Matt and ripped them up and threw them in the trash. I lie in my bed and think about Xavier and how I can explain my feeling to him.

Friday morning I got up and dressed I wore jeans and a strapped light pink shirt with my white jacket. I got up earlier so I could straighten my hair. I got my stuff and headed out the door. I get to school and meet up with Isa.

"So guess what?" she says

"What?"

"Matt and Noelle went public with their relationship" I shake my head. Those two were meant for eachother. "They are saying how Matt broke up with you and all this other stuff" I sigh Matt and Noelle are the furthest thing from my mind. I roll my eyes

"Well we all know that's bullshit" I say and she laughs a little.

"Oh Ally I also heard that Xavier got arrested on Wednesday and he got out yesterday." I stop and look at her.

"Seriously?" she nods and I feel my heart stop and I start to feel anxious I need to see Xavier to make sure he was ok.

"Arrested for what?"

"I heard selling drugs"

The bell rings and Isa and I go to Mrs. Peterson class. I thought he'd be in class but today but he wasn't and I didn't see Jose again either. At lunch I was sitting with Isa and the rest of the girls from the soccer team. I look over to where the Latino Bloods sit and everybody seemed to be there expect for Xavier. I finally saw Jose and I know I need to ask him where Xavier is but I don't want to ask in front of everyone in his crew.

When lunch was over I see Jose standing at his locker with Antonio and Mario. So I walk over to them and they stop their conversation as they saw me.

"Hey Jose can I talk to you?" I say and he looks at me and so does his friends "Alone?" he looks over to the guys.

"I'll catch up with yall later" they nod at him and walk away. He opens his locker. "So talk"

"I wanted to know if Xavier was ok?" he glances at me.

"He's fine. Why do you care because your boyfriend broke up with you?"

"No I'm asking because I care about Xavier" I tell him he gets his notebook out of his locker. He closes it and looks at me for a long time and sighs.

"He's probably going kill me for doing this but here..." he opens his notebook and takes out a pen and writes down an address he hands it to me. "He should there if you want to see him" I smile and hug him.

"Thank you so much Jose" he pats my back.

"Yeah sure" I let him go as the bell rings he walks away to his next class and I save the address in my phone and walk to my next class.

When the final bell finally rings I can get out of there fast enough I get to my car and put up the address Jose gave me. I ride down to the south side of town and stop at this warehouse type building. I'm a little scared but I just keep think Xavier's here.

I get out of my car and I walked up and into the building. It was pretty big anyone could get lost here. I hear voices so I follow it especially when I hear a very familiar voice I stop at the door. I peak in and see five men talking and then I see Xavier.

"It's ok X, it happens to the best of us you'll get the stuff back" a man with his hair cut low says

"Yeah I hope so" Xavier says with a sigh

"Don't trip about it stuff like that happens all the time even to the best of us" a man with sunglasses say. I move a little to hear a bit more and a man with tattoos looks over to the door. I push myself to the wall as fast as I can.

"Whatchu doing Ricardo?" someone asks him. I hear footsteps.

"Oh Shit" I mumble to myself.

"Someone's in here" he says I try to stay on the wall and slide back down the hall.

"Who are you?" I turn to see him in front me. He glares down at me and I'm so nervous

"Um I-I-" he looks amused at my nervousness.

"Ricardo you ok?" someone asks him.

"Yeah I'm fine but look what I found" he pulls my arm and walks into the room and the entire group of guys look our away even Xavier. He looks shocked that I'm even there in the first place. He gets up and walks up to us.

"What are you doing here?" he says to me and Ricardo lets me go and stares at Xavier.

"You know her?"

"Yeah" he says looking back at him.

"You know nobody outside the gang is supposed to be here"

"I know it won't happen again" he says grabbing my arm tight and pulling me out of the room, down the hall and out the building. My arm was hurting as he pulls me all the way to my car. But he didn't let my arm go he stood in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he's so mad and I'm a little scared to answer as I look into his hazel eyes.

"I wanted to see you" I finally tell him

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Jose told me…." he looks beyond pissed

"That son of a bitch" he mumbled.

"Ow…Xavier your hurting my arm" he looks into my eyes and noticing how scared I am he sighs and let go of my arm.

"Give me your keys" he holds his hand out and I hand them to him. He walks to the drive side and unlocks it and he gets in and I get in the passenger seat. He starts the car and starts driving. I don't know where but I trust Xavier and I know he wouldn't physically hurt me.

The car ride was silent we get to the beach Xavier turns off the car and he gets out. I follow him as he locks it and tosses me my keys back. He walks up the beach to some rocks and he sits down on it. I stand near him and he looks over at me and waves me over. I stand in front of him and he puts his hands and my waist and looks into my eyes.

"I'm sorry about grabbing your arm like that and for scaring you, but I never wanna see you there ever again"

"It's ok, and you won't" I look into his eyes and they are softer now. " I'm sorry for just popping up I should've called but I had to see you in person to know you were ok I was worried" I say putting my arms around his neck there was still space in between us.

"I'm fine querido (sweetheart) no need to worry"

"What happened? Did you get arrested for having drugs" he sighs and closes his eyes.

"I don't wanna get into that now" he says as he pulls me closer and kisses my lips. I sigh I've been missing that for about a month now. He pulls away a little bit and he put his forehead on mine.

"I've missed that" I whisper against his lips.

"I've missed it too" he says kissing me again like the first one. His arms tightens around my waist and I broke our kiss I put my head on his shoulder and breathe in his scent. He kisses my shoulder.

"I miss being with you" he says and I swear it's like every time I'm alone with Xavier he always shows me another side of him that no one else would see.

"Well you don't have to miss me anymore because now I'm all yours" I say and he pulls me back a bit to look into my eyes.

"What are you talking about Fuentes?" I smile at him.

"Well I just thought you'd wanna make me your girlfriend but if you don't then that's cool" he looks at me confused.

"What I thought you were still with Newman?" I shake my head.

"Nope I broke up with him" he looks curious.

"Why?" I sigh

"You ask too many question but if you really want to know, I broke up with him because I caught him cheating on me with my ex friend Noelle and it's been going on for a year" I say and he look at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Ally, he's an jackass and you don't need him" I smile at him

"I know that's why I didn't shed a tear over him because I know I have someone 10 times better than him he'll ever be" he smiles he's beautiful smile and laughs a bit.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" he say pulling me on his lap. I scoff and playfully roll my eyes at him.

"I think that's your job" he shakes his head and chuckles a bit

"Ally will you be my girlfriend?" I get off his lap and he looks at me.

"I don't know I mean I have a lot of offers" I say with a smile as a cross my arms across my chest. I could have all the offers in the world but I know I would only want one from Xavier.

"Oh really?" he says with a smile getting up.

"Yup so you really gotta prove yourself" I say backing away from him. I start running and I don't get far before Xavier has me in his arms. He puts me over his shoulder and starts tickling me, I can't stop laughing.

"So what were you saying about all these other offers and I gotta prove myself"

"Put me down" I say between laughs.

"Nope not till you say yes."

"Ok, ok yes" he stops and puts me down in front of him. We're back at the rock and I'm leaning on it this time.

"What was that?" I sigh and roll my eyes at him but smile.

"Yes Xavier I'll be your girlfriend" he pulls me to him as my arms go around his neck. We kiss passionately, holding each other in a warm embrace. After what felt like eons to me, our mouths finally part and our eyes finally meet. We continue to hold each other, silently staring into each other's eyes. After giving him a small smile, I place her head against his chest. He strokes my hair gently, and it's seems like the moment our lips touched and nothing else mattered.

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed it please Review and tell me what you think and since I posted today there wont be a chapter this friday but there will be one next friday if I get a few reviews. And I put up pictures on my profile of what Ally and Xavier look like. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely readers. Its Friday so heres another chapter. I really dont like this chapter that much but I hope you all enjoy it and I posted a link on my proflie of what Ally & Xavier look like so check it out. **

**Thank you so much Fae Orabel, she is awesome and if your are a Perfect Chemistry fan then go check out her story.**

**So without further delay heres the story.**

**Disclamier- I only own Ally & Xavier PC,ROA,and CR belongs to Simone Elkeles **

Chapter 14-Xavier

I'm really surprised that Ally broke up with Newman but it was his loss and my gain. Something about when I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes and our lips touched it was something different about this kiss. It wasn't like ones before it was like nothing else mattered but her and I at that point. After our kiss Ally and I were sitting on the rock and I was holding her in my arms. As we looked out into the water as the sun began to set.

"This is so beautiful" Ally says looking at the sunset as she leans back into me and I tighten my arms around her waist. I kissed her shoulder which smelt like vanilla. I just watch the sun go down as I think about what Ally had said.

_"I know that's why I didn't shed a tear over him because I know I have someone 10 times better than him he'll ever be"_ if she really only knew I'm no better than Newman.

After the sun finally goes down I'm starting to get hungry I know she probably is too.

"You hungry?" she nods

"Yeah"

"Come on" I grab her hand in mine and we walk to her car.

"Aww our first date already" she says and I just glance and her laughing a bit as I shake my head. She hands me her keys and I drive to this nice Mexican restaurant in the city. I still had some money that the cops didn't take.

When we get there they seat us and take our orders.

"I know your family's going be happy to know were dating" she says with a smile and I give her a small smile. I haven't talked to my grandmother since she left me in jail. I haven't been home either so I don't know if she knows I'm out or not. Jose told Miguel and he bailed me I have a court date in about a month.

"I'm sure they will be" I say with a shrug and Ally looks at me kind of confused.

"What's wrong?" I shake my head.

"Nothing"

"Come on Xavier don't start our relationship on lies" too late for that. I sigh.

"I haven't talked to my family since I was arrested"

"Why?"

"I don't I just haven't…I mean my grandmother came to see me the day I was arrested but she told me she wasn't going bail me out, So Jose bailed me out and I've been staying at his house" I explain to her with a shrug. She looks at me with sad eyes.

"Xavier, you have to go talk to your family"

"Let's not talk about this Ally, I don't want to think about being arrested or the problems with my family right now, I just wanna enjoy my time with you" she nods and the waiter bring us our food.

We start talking about thing we liked, things we didn't like our families our pasts, it seems easy to talk to her.

"So what's your whole name?" I ask her.

"Alessandra Marie Fuentes" I laugh a little bit

"You have a true hispanic name" she laughs

"That's good I like my name"

"What made them wanna give you those names?"

"Well I know that they wanted to name me after my dad so instead of using the typical Alejandra the decided on Alessandra and I got Marie as middle name because it was my great grandmother's name." I just smile at her.

"What's your whole name?"

"Xavier Gabriel Garcia" she smiles

"Aww I like that who named you that?"

"My mom I'm named after her, and my sisters have S names like my dad and E middle names like my grandmother and I got my first name from my grandfather" I explain to her.

"I like it she sounds like she was a great mom" I nod.

"Yeah she was"

"What happened to her?" I look up at her and she finishes "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too"

"No its ok….she died of a drug overdose when I was 10 and I found her" I look down.

"Xavier I'm sorry…" I shake my head.

"It's ok…" Her and I don't talk for a while as we finish eating. We leave she drives this time.

"Can you take me to Jose's house"

"Yeah sure just tell me where" I give her directions and she starts driving. I'm really not paying much attention that as she comes to a stop.

"Here we are" I look up and realize we're at my house. I look over at her.

"Ally I told you-"

"Xavier before you start telling me you don't want to be here, think about it please it's your family and I'm sure they want to hear from you, just like I'm sure your grandmother didn't mean to hurt you" I just shake my head.

"Please Xavier, I'll go with you if you want?" I sigh because I know she wasn't going let it go so I got out the car and she follows me. I walk up the steps of my house I take out my key and unlocked the door.

I walk in with Ally behind me she closes the door and grab my hand in hers. I walk into the living room and see Savanna watching TV. Once she notice us her face lite up with happiness.

"**Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**" She screams very loudly as she jumps up off the couch and hugs us.

"Xavier I missed you where were you? And Ally I haven't seen you in forever" Ally and I laugh as we hug her back. I hear my sister in the kitchen walking out.

"Savanna why are you screaming…" she couldn't even finish her sentence as she saw me. She looks surprised but walks over and hugs me.

"Xavier I'm glad you're ok" I roll my eyes and just let her hug me. As she lets go I look over at Ally. Who has Savanna in her arms and Savanna's asking her a million questions.

My grandmother walks downstairs because I'm sure she heard Anna scream.

"Savanna what is wrong?" she walks in a sees me and tears instantly jump in her eyes. "Xavier?" she walks over and hugs me but I don't hug her back because I'm still hurt by what she did.

"Hey" I say in a bored tone.

"Are you ok?" she asks me.

"Yeah no thanks to you" she looks up at me hurt.

"Xavier that's not fair" Sophia says jumping in.

"So it was fair to leave me in there?" I look over to see Ally taking Savanna upstairs so she doesn't hear the conversation. As they go upstairs as I hear Anna asking Ally questions about what's going on.

"She left you in there so you could learn something so don't yell at her like that" Sophia says getting in my face.

"Really cause what I learned was that family turn their backs on you" I say to her.

"You the one who lied to us about selling drugs, you said you weren't but then the police stops you and find nothing but drugs! What do you expect us to do Xavier?" Sophia yells.

"Help me out! Not just walk away like I aint shit!"

"Xavier watch your mouth and the both of you stop it right now" my grandmother says to the both of us. But either Sophia or I back down.

"I can't believe your mad at us we are trying to help you but you don't like to listen" I'm starting to get pissed. I feel a hand grab mine and I look over and see Ally.

Her eyes are pleading with me to calm down. I sigh and look back over at my sister and grandmother.

"I didn't turn my back on you Xavier, I killed me to leave you in there and not hear from you" I just look down. "I'm sorry if you feel like that way but I love you and I'm going always love you till the day I die and I just want what's best for you" I look into her eyes because she's standing in front of me.

I don't know what to say or if I fully forgive my grandmother. Then she pulls me into a hug and I'm still at first but after I feel Ally squeezes my hand. She lets it go and I hug my grandmother back.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think and of I get a few reviews I might just post Chapter 15 tommrrow :-) So review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So you guys know its Friday thank god. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything but Ally & Xavier**

Chapter 15-Ally

I was happy that Xavier is making an effort to work out the problems with his family. Even though he tries to cover his emotions with his tough jack ass exterior. I know he didn't want his family to fall apart like that.

I get home take a shower and lay in my bed. Feeling like today is just one of the best days ever. I was sitting in the middle of my bed texting Isa and telling her what happen when my door bust open and my brothers walk in.

"Can't you guys knock?" I glare at them as Paco jumps and sits on the end of my bed. Christian sits at my computer desk and Jesse sits next to me on the side of my bed.

"Nope we can't" Christian say and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, what do you guys want?"

"Well we came in here to ask you if you wanna go to the park with us tomorrow." Jesse says

"Why?" I ask confused

"To have sibling time I mean really whens the last time we all hung out with eachother" Christian explains. They were right it has been a while since we've all hung out together and surprisingly I actually like hanging out with my brothers.

"What are we going to do?"

"Does it matter?" Paco says rolling his eyes.

"Yeah it does" he sighs as Jesse and Christian laugh.

"To play basketball so be ready by noon" he says getting up.

"And if I'm not" I say challenging him he stops at my door and looks back at me.

"Then I'll drag you there your choice" he says walking out of my room and I smile and shake my head and Christian and Jesse laugh and leave my room closing my door behind them.

My phone starts to ring. I look at it and smile.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby what are you doing?" he says into the phone and I lay back on my bed still smiling.

"Nothing just in my room how's things for you and the family" he sighs

"Ok I guess still got stuff to talk about"

"Well that's good at least you guys are talking"

"Yeah what are you doing tomorrow?" I sigh

"Spending time with my brothers" he laughs

"Really?"

"Yup we're going to go play basketball, you should come and hangout and meet my brothers" He laughs again.

"Are you sure your brothers wont trip if your new boyfriend just shows up to play basketball with them?" I smile.

"What is this? Is Xavier Gabriel Garcia scared to meet his girlfriend's brothers?" I laugh when I hear him scoff I can't see him but I know he's rolling his eyes.

"Please I'm not scared"

"Then meet us at the park at noon" I challenge.

"Ok I'll be there"

"Well then invite Jose so the teams can be even" I tell him as I text Isa and tell her to come as well. I know her and Jose have a little something for eachother.

"Ok" we talk for at least 2 more hours. When we get off the phone I fall asleep and I wake up to someone banging on my door. I look to my clock and see its 11:30 am.

"Go away?" I yell and my door opens and Christian and Jesse run in and jump on my bed.

"Get up" Jesse says

"Come on get ready where about to leave" Christian says

"Ugh, ok I'm getting up" I say sitting up and getting out of my bed. "Now get out" they walk out my room and I close my door and change into some black basketball shorts and a black shirt. I put on a pair of old black and white Nikes. I pull my hair into a ponytail as I walk downstairs.

"Finally lets go" Paco says I walk to the frig and get myself a bottle of water. I see Julianna Paco's girlfriend.

"Hey Julie what are you doing here?"

"To watch you guys play"

"You're not going play?" I say looking at her outfit and she had on a pink shirt and a jean skirt.

"Nope you know I don't know how to play sports" Julianna is a true girly girl she didn't like to sweat didn't like to play sports and didn't know how, which was cool with my brother because that's what he liked.

We all get in Paco's SUV and he drives to the park. When we get there and walk to the basketball courts I see a lot of people but three familiar ones who stand out the most. Xavier, Jose and Isa I walk over to them.

"Hey bestie, Hey Jose" I say to them Jose nods at me and Isa pulls me into a hug.

"Hey thanks for inviting me" she whisper to me. I smile and nod.

"No problem" I look over at Xavier.

"I'm surprised you came"

"I told you I wasn't scared" Xavier says as he pulls me in a hug and I hug him back and kiss his lips.

"Um Ally" Isa says and I pull away from him remembering my brothers are there. I look behind me to see my brothers and Julianna walking up all of them confused. Julie gets to me first and whispers.

"Ally he's sexy where did you find him at?" I laugh a little. My brothers look at Xavier and Jose

"Who's this?" Paco asks bluntly.

"Guys this are my brothers Paco, Christian and Jesse" I say point them out.

"Hey" Jose and Xavier say at the same time and my brothers' nod expect Paco. Here we go, I shake my head and sigh.

"Boys this is Jose and my boyfriend Xavier" they look at him then over to me.

"Boyfriend?" All of my brothers say and I nod.

"What happened to what's his name?" Christian asks.

"I broke up with Matt" I tell them with a shrug.

"Why?" Jesse asks and everyone is looking at me to explain.

"Can we not talk about this now" but my brothers looked unfazed and want an answer. I sigh.

"El engano bien eres feliz ahora (he cheated alright are you happy now)" they look shocked and I really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"What?" they all say at the same time even Julie.

"Yup now let's play our game you can interrogate Xavier afterwards" I say walking to the bench and put my water bottle down, Julie and Isa sat next to me and started talking to eachother. My brothers actually listened to me for once and we decided on teams. My brothers were on a team together and I was on Xavier and Jose's team.

"So how good are you guys at basketball?" I ask them because I know my brothers are good players.

"Pretty good why?" Jose asks and I shrug.

"Because my brothers are really good" Xavier smiles at me.

"Have faith" I look at him and can see why Julie asked about him earlier. I just noticed what he was wearing he had black and red basketball shorts and a black wife beater that shows off his muscles and his tattoos. His curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail with curls in the end of it. Damn Julie was right I did have a sexy boyfriend.

"Ally stop staring" Xavier says smirking at me when he notices me staring at me.

"Shut up" I say playfully pushing him.

We start our game and it was joining really good Xavier and Jose really did know how to play. But my brothers played like they were the Miami Heat and we played like the Lakers.

By the end of the game my brothers won and of course they were rubbing it in my face especially Paco since he lost the soccer game we played over summer.

"We should get something to eat I'm starving" Julie say and Isa and I agree. I pick up my bottle of water and drink some as Xavier sits next to me. I offer him some of my water and he takes it and drinks some. Damn if I thought he looked sexy before we played he looks fine now with the sweat on him you know how some guys can make it work for them to where it looks cute and others can't. Well I can honestly say Xavier sure can.

"Good game Xavier" Jesse says and that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks you too" and they start talking about something and I knew I could count on Jesse to be the nice one outta my brothers.

"Well let's go eat" Paco says and we walk to this diner that's not far. My brothers and I go there a lot when we play basketball. We get a booth Paco on the end sitting next to Julie next to her is Christian to him is Jesse next to him was Isa then Jose on one side of me and Xavier in the end on the other side of me.

"So Xavier what are you intentions with my sister?" Paco says going in on him before we can even get our food.

"My intentions with Ally are just to make her happy" he says not fazed about being under pressure.

"How did you two meet?" Julie asks

"In Mrs. Peterson's class" he says and Julie smiles and Paco doesn't.

"Aww baby that's how we met" Julie says to my brother. I started to sip my sprite

"Are you having sex with my sister?" Paco asks and I choke a bit a look over at him and Xavier had an amused look on his face.

"No I am not having sex with your sister I believe that can happen when she's ready" I nod to myself good answer babe.

"It will never happen so get it outta of your mind now" Christian says I just shake my head you gotta love over proactive big brothers.

"Don't you think that's up to Ally?" he asks him.

"No it's not up to her" Paco says jumping back in.

"Okay so I'm hungry how about everyone else I think I might get the soup" I says picking up my menu and looking though it trying to defuse the situation. They all look at me and at that moment the waiter came up. Thank god it was Desmond a guy I knew he was about Christian's age they use to hang out a lot. He was African American with a low wave cut and dark brown eyes. He had game I mean a lot of girls liked Desmond.

"Hey Chris what's up?" he says to my brother.

"Hey man I didn't know you still worked here" Christian says to him.

"Yeah I do what's been up?"

"Nothing just school" he says and Desmond nods

"I know what you mean" he looks around the table.

"Hey Paco, Julie and Jesse"

"Hey man" they say to him and he looks over at me.

"Hey Ally how have you been?" he says smiling at me. He's always had this crush on me and don't get me wrong when I was younger I had a crush on him too. But he was my brother's friend so it ever happened.

"I've been fine. How about you?" he smiles a little more

"I've been good, I've stopped by Fairfield and saw a few of your games your looked good out there" I know he's flirting with me because that's what we use to do back then when he was a sophomore in high school and I was in the 8th grade. I felt Xavier tense up next to me and I glance at him and can see he's pissed.

"Thanks and yeah I'm trying to get as much playtime as possible so I can get recruited" he nods

"You will you're a really good player"

"Can you just take our orders and stop flirting with my girlfriend" Xavier growls glaring at Desmond finally pushed to his limit. Desmond didn't look scared of Xavier but that's because he didn't know he could possible kill him. I know for a fact that Desmond didn't know what Xavier was capable of. Hell I didn't even know what Xavier was capable of.

"Look if I wanna spit game at her then I'll spit game at her and you won't do anything about it"

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm soooo sorry guys for not posting I've been a little busy. So without further delay here it is.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Ally & Xavier**

Chapter 16-Xavier

This dude seriously had the nerve to flirt with Ally in front of me and think I'm not going do anything. I was up in his face within seconds.

"What?" I ask glaring at him.

"You heard me if I wanna spit game at her then….." I didn't even let him finish that sentence before my fist collided with his face. He falls to the floor and I keep punching him. He was trying to punch me back but it wasn't working. I can feel someone pulling on my shirt trying to pull me back but it's not working I was already in attack mode there was no going back. Then I feel someone grab my arms and push me back. I stop fighting when I notice its Jose and Jesse and Ally stands in front of me just to make sure I didn't hit that guy again. The guy was on the floor holding his face which is bruised and he had a black eye. Paco and Christian help him up and he glares at me and Christian laughs.

"I told your ass to stop flirting with my sister a long time ago man, her new boyfriend aint like her last one" he says still laughing surprisingly even Paco laughs. He rolls his eyes at them and starts to walk back to the front as one of his coworkers walk over.

"I'm sorry about that. Is everything okay over here?" the girl asks. She was a white girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah everything's fine Des, was just getting his ass kicked" Paco says to her and he and Christian sit back down. As well as Jesse I look over at Jose and he shrugs and sits down too.

"Oh so the usual" the girl says with a smile and they laugh.

"You know it" Julie says and I look down at Ally really confused.

"It's ok" she whispers to me and her and I sit back down.

"Hey Tiffany" Christian says to her and she smiles at him.

"Hey Christian,I'll take you guy's orders" we all tell her what we want to eat and she walks away.

"Well Ally at least you didn't pick a guy who's a punk" Paco says.

"Yeah I don't know what you were thinking when you started seeing whatever is name is" Christian says and Ally rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Thanks I'm glad to know you guys approve" Paco rolls his eyes.

"Hey I didn't say all that" He looks over at me. "But your cool with us…That is unless you hurt our sister in anyway" I smirk.

"You don't have to worry about that" I say and they nod.

"Welcome to the family" Julie says with a smile but Christian shakes his head.

"This isn't a welcome into the family...yet, you still have to meet everyone else then you'll be welcomed in the family." He says and Ally sighs.

Then conversations start to pick up and everything is good we get our food and eat. There aren't any more problems from that guy who tried to flirt with Ally. By the end of lunch her brothers and Julie leaves and Jose and Isa head out not to long after them. Jose had told me how they were "talking" now I'm a little surprised but I know he always had a thing for Isa even if he tried to play it off.

"I think it's so cute that our friends are dating" Ally says as we walk back to the basketball courts. I laugh.

"They're not dating" I say

"Well they almost are" I just smile at her as she takes my hand in hers. We sat at the bleachers of the basketball courts and watch people play. I sit behind her and she leans back and looks up at me.

"I think they're just flirting" Ally shakes her head.

"Nope I think it's getting pretty serious"

"They why didn't they tell us" I ask.

"Because they don't want us in their business" She turned back to the courts and watch people. I put my arms around her shoulder and moved my face to touch hers. She smiled a little.

"You know my brothers like you"

"Really? Are you sure about that?" she nods.

"Yeah when you beat up Desmond they realize you weren't all talk" she laughs "I mean even Paco likes you….I know he didn't show it because its kinda like your dating me so he has to be a jerk to you but you'll fit in with the rest of my family"

"Wow you sure?" she nods. "I don't think your brothers know I'm a gang member" she shook her head.

"They don't…I mean I really don't think they paid that much attention to your tattoos but they have some too so they wouldn't notice...Now my dad and uncles they will notice so when you meet them you might wanna wear a long sleeve shirt." I move my face a little to look at her.

"Why are you ashamed of me?" I joke.

"No I'm not ashamed of you I just want my family to get to know you without just seeing your gang tattoos and judging you" I nod my head that was understandable.

"So when will I meet the rest of your family?" she thought for a moment.

"Probably at my game this Friday" I nod again but there was something on my mind that I had to know.

"What was up with that guy?" I ask looking at her.

"What guy….you mean Desmond?"

"Yeah him, how do you know him?" she smiles.

"Aww is my baby jealous?" I smirk at her.

"I'm not jealous of anyone" she moves her face and kisses my lips.

"Good you shouldn't be… but if you really want to know. Desmond was good friends with Christian back in high school. He used to be at my house all the time and I use to have a huge crush on him and I knew he liked me too. Because we would always flirt a lot I mean I always considered going out with him but it never happened."

"Why?" I was curious.

"Because when Christian found out we were flirting he was pissed. He told me not to flirt with him because that was his friend and he told Desmond he better not try anything with me because I was his little sister. And he'd kick his ass so Desmond and I just let it go. When I got to high school and I started dating Matt and Desmond would come over or around. He would flirt with me like it was nothing and Matt wouldn't do anything about it."

"Why not that's stupid?"

"I don't know I think it was because he was scared of Desmond I mean we were freshman and Desmond was a senior but that's why he did it today because I guess he thought you weren't going to do anything"

"Yeah and he was sadly mistaking, I'm not like Newman I don't care who you are you're not going mess with my girl period and think I'm not going do anything about it" She smiles at me and I lean in and kiss her.

"You know that's going get us in trouble one day" she says and I smirk at her.

"Baby you know I live for trouble" she laughs a little and kisses me again.

The rest of the weekend went by pretty quickly I spent the rest of Saturday night with her and Sunday too. At school on Monday everybody and when I say everybody I mean everybody. Was either talking about how Ally and I were together now they all stared at us as we walked down the hallways it was pissing me off. I feel like I'm on display I mean you had people who were either congratulating us. And people who were jealous of us being together guys and girls both and people who were just amazed.

I was walking with Ally to her locker. I had my arm over her shoulders and of course people watch and gossip. We stop at her locker and she opens it and I lean on the one next to hers. I look across the hall and notice this geeky guy was staring at us.

"Can I help you?" I ask him and he's shocked that I was talking to him he points to himself. "Yeah you can I help you?" he shook his head no.

"Then stop staring!" I say with a lot of base in my voice. He jumps and walks away fast down the hallway. I roll my eyes I was getting tired of this.

"Why did you do that?" Ally says pushing me.

"Because I'm tired of people staring at us like were on display or something"

"I know how you feel babe but that does mean you had to scare him like that" she closed her locker and we walk to Mrs. P's class.

"So it's not like I yelled at him I just asked him a question and he got his self-scared" I say and she looks over at me.

"If a very well-known gang member asked me something I think I would be pretty scared too." I shake my head as we sit at our desk. I take off my red bandanna so Mrs. P doesn't try to give me detection. Isa and Jose sit behind us.

"You know you guys are the talk of the school?" Isa says

"Yeah we know" Ally says I just shake my head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if by the ended of the day if people start making bets about us" I say

"They already are, some say it won't last and other say it will" Isa explains and I roll my eyes as Ally sighs.

The rest of the week went by without any problems by Wednesday people stopped staring. But on Friday at lunch Newman wanted to step to me.

"You like my leftovers Garcia" he says to me. I was furious I glare at him but I calm down once I look over to where Ally was sitting with her friends she has a worried look on her face as everyone was taking in the scene.

"Newman I would not want your leftovers and if your reefing to my girlfriend she will never be leftovers. I mean she found better than you and what did you get…a hoe whose sucked up most of the male population at this school so who really improved here…I think that would be Ally" I says and all my friends laugh as well as everyone at lunch. Newman looks pissed he's humiliated. His girl even looked pissed as she stood next to him

"This isn't over Garcia" he says and they walk away. I look over at Ally and she is laughing as well she smiles at me and I wink at her.

Friday afternoon I'm at my house getting ready for Ally's game tonight. It's not at our school it was at the stadium. I thoughts turn to Ally I'm surprised to say I actually like being around Ally. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door and my sisters walk in and sit on my bed.

"What do you guys want?" I ask as I roll down the sleeves to my black long sleeve shirt.

"We came to see what you're doing but it looks like you're going out" Soph says and I glance over at her.

"I am"

"With Ally?" Anna asks

"Yeah she has a soccer game tonight"

"Really can I go?" she asks

"Yeah you guys can go I'm sure Ally wants to see you guys" I say and Anna is more than excited.

"I wanna go I hear its going be a good game because they're playing Allen, people who go to school with me are going" Soph says. I nod my head and we head downstairs and leave. Savanna rides with Soph and Jose and a few other friends ride with me.

When we got downtown to the stadium its packed there are a lot of people here.

"A lot of people saying that Allen's going win but with players like Isa and Ally on you guys team Allen can't win." Sophia says as we walk up to our seats where aren't to fair up.  
Allen is one of the best schools in the city and they have some good soccer players and our school had some of the best soccer players. That's why everybody wanted to be there because they knew it was going be a good game.

Allen won the toss up so we had to kick it off. Isa took it up the field and one of the girls from Allen tries to block her but Isa passes it to Ally who was running up with her. Ally flies passed people and made it in the goal. Everyone cheers and it was Allen's ball the game continues and the score is 1-1.

"They just need to give up now they know they aren't going win with Isa and Ally on the field" a college guy in front of us said and everyone agreed with him. Isa and Ally were like a duo you didn't want to mess with on the soccer field. They worked together so easily it's like they can read each others mind.

It's the end of the first half Ally has the ball and one of the girls from Allen is going head to head with her. She had manages to get the ball from Ally but Ally gets it back and then they smack into eachother. They both fall on the ground and one of the girls from our team takes it to the goal and everyone cheers but I notice as well as a few other people that Ally and the girl from Allen still hadn't got up. Isa runs over to Ally to see if she was ok.  
"I hope Ally's ok" Anna says worried.  
"She will be" Soph reassures her. We all look to the field as the ref blows the whistle. Everybody from our side watches and waits in silence.

Coach Morales and one of the other refs went over to them. The girl from Allen gets up with blood all over her face and Isa and Coach Morales help Ally up and she has blood on her face. They walk to the side lines and its half time so the girls go into the locker rooms for their 5 min break.

"Damn I hope they don't make her sit out the rest of the game we need her" Jose says and some other people in front of him agree. I'm just hoping she's alright.

Halftime is over and the game starts up again its second half. Allen's girls walk on to the field then our girls do too with Ally and she had a brace on her arm. Our side of the crowd cheers when they see her. I knew she wasn't going sit out of the game even if she was hurt she is too stubborn. The girl from Allen isn't on the field the game starts and Allen kicks it off.

The game ends pretty good we win 4-3. I know Ally's arm is going to hurt since she landed on it like 3 times. The bleachers starts to clear out we all walk to the front entrance.  
"Hey X, tell Ally great game for us, I wanna beat the traffic" Soph says to me.  
"Ok I will" I tell them as they leave.

Jose and I waited for Ally and Isa. They finally come out Isa hugs Jose and said hey to me. Ally wraps her arms around my waist and puts her face in my chest.  
I lift her chin and look down at her face. She has a busted lip and a bruise on her cheek. I kiss her lips gently and I put my forehead against hers and I look at her waiting for her to open her eyes. She finally sighs she opens her brown eyes and looks up at me.  
"You had a good game out there" I tell her and she smiles.  
"Thank you baby"  
"Yeah you guys did great" Jose says to them.

"How's your arm feel?" I ask her touching it gently.  
"Worst then before but it'll be ok, Hey Isa are you guys going hangout with us?" Ally asks looking over at her.  
"No we're going go hangout" she tells her with a smile and Ally smiles back.  
"Ok have fun….so baby what do you wanna do?" Ally asks me before I can answer Isa calls her.  
"Um Ally you might wanna rethink your plans" she says and Ally looks at her  
"Why?" Isa point behind me and Ally and I turn and see a group of people a good distance away looking at us I'm sure their Ally's family.  
She sighs "Ugh I forgot?"  
"Baby don't worry, I mean you met my family"  
"I know but yours isn't as bad as mine" she says and Isa and Jose go the other way.

"Good luck" they say as they walk away but I'm not worried. I take Ally's gym bag off her shoulder as we walk towards her family.

When we get there a white woman with blonde hair and blue eyes rush and hug Ally. I assume it's her mom.  
"Ally baby are you okay?" she says looking at Ally's face.  
"Yes mom I'm fine" her mom let's her go and a Hispanic man gently pulls her face to him.  
"Are you sure?" he asks and she nods.

"I'm fine dad don't worry" he nods then looks over at me then back at her.  
"Who's that?"  
"Oh mom dad, family this is..."  
"Xavier?" I look over to an elderly woman in the group who called my name as well as everybody else. I notice that it was my grandmother's friend Mrs. Ruby and standing next to her is her husband Officer Reyes.  
"Xavier I didn't know you knew Ally" she smiles at me and I smile back. Before I can answer her Ally looks at me.  
"You know my grandmother?" I shrug.  
"Yeah they're my grandma's friends but I didn't know they were your grandparents, I thought your granddaughter last name was Reyes" I say to her and her grandparents.  
"No she's my step granddaughter" Mr. Reyes says.  
"Well isn't this a small ass world but you do have other family members Ally" man says looking very amused at the scene that is taking place. Ally sighs.  
"Xavier you already my grandparents and my brothers but this is my mom and dad, and that's my uncles Carlos and Luis my aunts Kiara and Nikki, that's my cousins Cecilia, Cassie, Lexi and Junior, Enrique, Juan(the triplets),my cousin boyfriend and girlfriend Dylan and Frankie" she says as she points to them.

"Hey" I say and they say hey back.  
"It's nice meeting you Xavier" her mom smiles at me.  
"Mom can Xavier come over for dinner with us?"  
"Sure but I think we should take you to the hospital to look at your arm Ally" her mom says to her.  
"But mom I'm fin-"

"No you're not Ally it could be broken"  
"It's not it's just a sprain"  
"Britt I sure she's fine" her dad says to her mom and Ally sighs relieved her dad stepped in.

"Fine" Her mom turns and walks to the car. The rest of the family follow as well as me and Ally.  
"I'm going to ride with Xavier" she announces to everyone when we get to the almost deserted parking a lot. I can see the look on her dads face as he gets into he's black truck he wasn't very happy about that idea.  
"That's fine Ally" her mom says getting in the car. I put Ally's bag in my car and I start up the car and follow her dad.

"Your family seems very interesting" I say to her.  
"Yeah just wait till dinner tonight I'm sure it's going get more interesting" she says looking out the window I gently grab her injured left hand and kiss it and hold it in mine as I drive to her house.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if I get a few reviews all add chapter 17 this Friday.**

**So Please Review **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews and I know I'm a few days early but I just wanted to make sure I got this chapter to you guys before I go out of town. I really think you guys will like this chapter this is one of my favorite chapters and this is probably the longest chapter. So without further delay.**

**Disclaimer-I only own Ally & Xavier **

Chapter 17-Ally

Xavier pulls up at my house I'm a little nervous because I know how my family could be. I look over at him.

"Are you ready?" I ask and he nods we get out the car and follow my family inside to the dinner my mom made before we left to the game.

"Wow" I hear Xavier mumble and I look over at him to see he's looking around my house.

"I knew you lived on the north side but I didn't know your house would be like this" he whispers to me. I laugh a little and walk into the dining room and he follow he sat next to me. Everybody else sat down as well.

"So how did you meet my niece?" Carlos asks him. I sigh we haven't even started eating yet.

"In Mrs. Peterson's class" Xavier says and that sparks amusement in my uncle's face he looks over to my dad.

"Oh Alex isn't that how you and Brittany met" he says and my dad scowls at him as my uncle continues. "This Mrs. Peterson sounds like the Fuentes family match maker maybe we should make her a part of this family" my aunt shakes her head at him.

"Carlos" my aunt Kiara warns him.

"What I'm just asking the young kid some questions" he tells her and she rolls her eyes. "So can speak Spanish?" he asks. I sigh ugh my family.

"Yes I can" my uncle nods his head.

"Please ignore my husband" Kiara says glaring at Carlos as she passed the bowl of bread to him.

"Ignore me, I'm just asking him some simple questions" he says rolling his eyes.

"So Xavier you play any sports?" Lexi asks trying to move the conversation from her parents.

"I don't play any at school but any sport but tennis and golf" he says and Frankie smiles.

"Then you should play hockey with us were trying to teach Ally" Junior frowns and looks over at Frankie.

Dios mio this is too awkward. Everybody just keeps eating.

"Are you guys excited about graduating?" my mom asks trying to take away some of the tension.

"I know I can't wait for graduation day" I say without thinking and my family looks over at me. I could see from the corner of my eye. Xavier trying not to laugh. Damn I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"You shouldn't be in such a rush to grow up mija" my dad says looking over at me. Saying his first word of the night and I look down. "What about you Xavier, what do you plan on doing after graduation."

"I don't know just yet" Xavier says.

"How are your grades?" my dad asks.

"They're okay" he says and my dad doesn't say anything this time he just nods at Xavier and looks at him for a minute before eating again. I know something's going on in my dad's mind I look over at Xavier to make sure his tattoos weren't showing. I sigh a relief that they aren't.

"Where do you live?" Dylan says trying to be nice since he knows how it feel to be the outsider when you meet the males of my family.

"The Southside" Xavier says and this peak Uncle Carlos's attention again.

"Really?" he asks as he looks Xavier. "My brothers and I grew up on the Southside and I'm sure you heard of our past" Xavier nods.

"Yeah, I've heard about it"

"You're not affiliated with any gangs?" he asks and everybody is looking at Xavier and I'm a little nervous because I don't want them to judge him.

"No I'm not in a gang" he says to my uncle and I look over and see my grandparents and they glance at eachother. I think they know the truth about Xavier. I just hope they don't call Xavier out at the table. They don't say anything everybody just keeps on eating. They finally stop asking Xavier questions and Enquire starts talking about some cars he was fixing up.

Dinner is finally over and my mom starts to clear the table with the help of my aunts and grandmother they walk into the kitchen.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower" I say getting up and everybody else looks at me.

"Good I mean I wasn't going say anything but…" Jesse says and everybody laughs and I glare at him. I look over to Xavier and he was laughing a little too. I look back at my family.

"Please be nice" I say to them.

"Ally were always nice" Juan says and they laugh and I just shake my head and walk upstairs to my room. I pull of some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I walk into the bathroom in my room and start the shower I take the brace off my arm. It still hurt I take off the rest of my clothes and get in the shower.

After about 30 minutes I get out and change my clothes and I put my brace back on my left arm. I hear talking coming from my room I open the bathroom door and see my girl cousins on my bed talking.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I ask putting my clothes in the hamper.

"To have girl chat with you" Cassie says and I shake my head and grab my hair comb.

"Wait where's Xavier?" I ask them.

"Downstairs with the boys and our dads and grandpa" Cecilia says.

"You left him alone with them?!"

"Yeah he can handle himself and plus Jesse and Dylan were talking to him when we left so it's all good" Lexi explains and I calm down a bit. "Now sit so we can talk" I sit next to her and she grabs the comb and starts to comb through my wet curly hair.

"Why didn't you tell us about him, Ally he's fine" Lexi said and I laugh.

"He's beyond fine Lex, he's beautiful" Cassie says and we all laugh and I shake my head.

"I did tell you about him remember the guy at the beach" I say to Lexi and Cassie they look shocked and Lexi stops combing my hair and looks at me.

"That beautiful, sexy, fine, guy downstairs is Xavier from the party?" she asks and I smile and nod.

"Dios Mio, Ally are you serious?" Cassie asks and I nod again and Lexi keeps combing my hair. But Cecilia, Julie and Frankie where confused.

"Beach what happened at the beach?" Julie asks.

"Ally made out with Xavier at the beach and things got all hot and the moment was ruined because Matt called her and she felt guilty" Lexi says giving them her quick version I roll my eyes. The rest of them look surprised.

"Seriously?" Frankie asks.

"Wow Ally" Cecilia smiles shaking her head.

"Is that why you broke up with Matt?" Julie asked me I sigh.

"No I broke up with Matt because I caught him cheating on me with Noelle"

"Isn't that your friend?" Lexi asks I remember I haven't told her yet I nod.

"It had been going on for a whole year"

"That's your whole relationship!" Lexi shouts.

"I'm sorry Ally" they say.

"It's ok I'm over it"

"That's right, prima don't trip over him" She finishes combing through my curls so it was nice and neat.

"Well let's head downstairs to make sure my boyfriend's still alive" I say and we all walk downstairs to the living room. The guys are sitting on the couches watching a football game. Talking about one of the players on one of the teams. My aunts walk in and tell my uncles and cousins it's time to go. They look like they didn't want to go.

"Hey Xavier, we're having a Halloween party next Friday you should come" Lexi says and Xavier looks at her.

"Yeah X, you should come to, didn't Ally tell you about it?" Jesse asks him and he shake his head.

"No she didn't" he says and all my family look over at me.

"What, Ally why didn't you tell him?" Lexi asks.

"I'm sorry I forgot"

"Well you should come Ally will give you all the details" she says and he nods.

"I'll be there."

I say goodbye to my cousins, my uncles and aunts and I walk them to the door as my parents and brothers walk outside with them. I head back to the living room and notice my grandfather talking to Xavier quietly.

"Hey guys" they look up and my grandfather stand up and walks over to me.

"You had a good game I'm proud of you" he says kissing my forehead and my grandmother comes out the kitchen.

"Adios baby" she says kissing my cheek. She waves at Xavier and he waves back. They walk to the door and they meet my parents and brothers and they talk. I look back over to Xavier and wave him over to follow me. He gets up and follows me I walk outside to the backyard I sit down on our swing seat and Xavier sits next to me.

"I'm sorry about my family" I say he pulls me to his lap and smiles.

"It's ok I like them…their cool" I shake my head he gently picks up my left arm.

"How does your arm feel?"

"Ok but it still hurts a little" he kisses it and I smile at him.

"So what did my grandfather say to you?" I ask.

"He basically said he wasn't going tell the rest of the family I'm in a gang because it was my place to tell them."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah and he said if I every hurt you or get you involved in the gang then he'd kill me" I laugh a little bit. I love my grandfather he was the best even though I never got to meet my dad's real father I still love him even if I don't know him.

"Yup that's my grandfather" I say he holds me tight.

"You know I would never hurt you or put you in any danger like that?" he says and I look at him.

"I know" I kiss him and he kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Alex they're in the backyard so stop freaking out!" my mom yells into the house and Xavier and I jump a part. She walks away and I sit next to him and he runs his hands through his hair. I look at the door that my mom left open and my dad appears in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing?" he asks and I shrug.

"Nothing just talking I really wanted to show Xavier how big our backyard was" he looks at us for a minute then walks back into the house closing the door behind him. I roll my eyes and sigh,

"I'm sorry again" he pulls my face to his.

"You don't have to apologize I would be like that if it was my sisters or if I ever have a daughter" he kisses me and I smiles a little. "I gotta go but I'll call you tomorrow" he says getting up and I walk him inside. He says goodbye to my parents and my brothers. I walk him to his car.

"Text me to let me know you made it home safe" I tell him and he pull me to him and I kiss him.

"I will" he got in his car and I walk back up the steps as he drove away. I go inside and head to my room and lay down.

The next day I get up my arm is killing me but I know all I need is to just get some ice and it would be fine by next Saturday's game. I look at my clock it was about 12 so I got up and walk downstairs to see my mom and dad in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Ally"

"Hey" I say to them I get a bowl of cereal and sat down at the island. "Where the boys?"

"Paco with Julie and Christian and Jesse went out"

"This earlier?" my dad shrugs

"Yeah I guess, but I have to get ready to go"

"Where are you going?"

"I have some meetings in New York so I'll be back on Tuesday" I nod my parents sometimes had to go out of town and do interviews and things. Since they found a cure to stop altimerz. "How's your arm?"

"Worst then before I think it's swelling" I say and my dad takes my arm and looks at it.

"I'm calling Nikki's dad and he's going take a look at your arm" mom says pulling out her phone to call Dr. Cruz. I sigh as she walks out the room. I don't argue with her.

"You'll be fine mija" my dad says to me. He continues looking at the paper he's reading.

"Hey papa?"

"Yes?" he asks but he doesn't look up from his paper.

"What did you think of Xavier?" that caught his attention he looks up at me.

"He seems ok your mother seem to like him" he says avoiding my question.

"Yeah but do **you** like him?" he shrugs.

"I just met him Ally so I really don't know him enough to give you my opinion on what I think" he says and my mom walks back in and puts her phone back in her purse.

"It's all set you will be going to see Mr. Cruz later this afternoon"

"Why not now?" I ask

"Because I have to take your dad to the airport and I have a meeting downtown" I nod sometimes my parents jobs could get hectic but they always manage to still be parents to my brothers and I. "Come on Alex before you miss your flight" my dad gets up and grabs his bag.

"Adios ser bueno, que te amo (bye be good, I love you)" he kisses my head.

"Te amo demasiado y ser seguros (love you too and be safe)" I say to him.

"I will" I turn and hug my mom and she kisses my cheek.

"See you later mama" her and my dad walk out to the garage and leave. I finish eating my cereal and I decide to get dress. So I went upstairs to my room and I look through my closet and pick up a pair of denim skinny jeans and I pink strapped shirt with a white off the shoulder shirt. I lay back on my bed and look up at my ceiling. My phone vibrates I pick it up without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby what are you doing?" Xavier says into the phone. I smile once I hear his voice.

"Nothing at all what are you doing?"

"Nada we should hangout"

"Ok come over" I say.

"Um I'm sorry one night with your family is all I need for a weekend" I laugh.

"Well you don't have to worry about that my family's not here."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Look at you trying to get us in some trouble" I smile and roll my eyes.

"It's not trouble if we don't get caught" he laughs this time.

"I like the way you're thinking Fuentes"

"Whatever I'll see you in a few" I say and he laughs and I hang up.

15 minutes later the doorbell rings and I go downstairs and open the door and see Xavier. He pulls me into a hug and I kiss him and invite him in.

"Where did your family go?" he asks as we sit in the living room.

"Brothers are with their girlfriends and my dad went out of town and my mom has some stuff to do in the city" he nods and pulls me on his lap.

"So we have this whole house to ourselves" I smile and look at him.

"Pretty much" he kisses me and I wrap my arms around his neck.

**Ding Dong **

We stop and look at eachother.

"Are you expecting someone?" Xavier asks I shake my head.

"No" I get up and walk to the front door. I look through the peep hole and see a white man and women. I open the door and they smile at me.

"Hello Miss. Fuentes, your coach give us your address, I'm Samuel Bradshaw and this is…."

"Melissa Howard the best head coach at Florida State" I say finishing his sentence and she smiles and he laughs.

"I guess you've heard of us" he says and I nod.

"Yes I have, come on in" I say inviting them inside I walk into the living room and they follow me. Xavier is sitting on the couch looking at ESPN. He looks over to the doorway as we walk in. they say hello to him and he says hey back. They sit across from Xavier and I.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're here?" Mr. Bradshaw says and I nod. "Well we saw your game last night?"

"It was amazing, the way you have such control of the ball and how you can move your feet, how's your arm by the way?" Ms. Howard asks and I smile.

"Thank you and it's a pretty bad sprain I'm getting in checked out today" she nods.

"That's good, you know you have a lot of potential Alessandra and you and Isabel would be perfect at Florida State" she continues.

"Really?" they nod. "Well I've gotten a few other offers even one from Richard Cummings at-"

"Alessandra, Richard Cummings can't promise you what we can and UI isn't even that much of a soccer school, but if you want to go there it's your choice" Mr. Bradshaw says. "But all we can promise you is a full ride scholarship were it pays for your room and broad, books and all you would have to do is keep your grades up and you can stay on the field." He continues "But if your grades drop then you lose your scholarship and get benched." Their offer is already sounding way better the Richard Cummings.

"Ok well I'm defiantly going say yes but I think I should talk it over with my parents first" they nod.

"Of course just call us to let us know what you decide" he says handing me his card and standing up as well as Melissa Howard. I walk them to the door and shake their hands.

"I hope to see you on my field next fall" Ms. Howard says to me and I smile and nod.

"You will" she smiles and they leave I close the door behind me. "This has to be a dream"

"This is no dream baby, but congrats I'm proud of you" he says standing front of me. I wrap my arms around him. He picks me up and swings me around. I pull back and give him a kiss he puts me back down and I start to walk upstairs to my room. He follows me I put the card on my dresser.

"This is your room?" I nod. He looks around and starts looking at the pictures of me and my family and friends though out the years.

"Awe look at you" he says pointing to one when I was four years old sitting on my dad's lap. I smile and I walk over and stand next to him.

"You always close to your dad?" he looks around them.

"Yes, I'm a daddy's girl for life" I say proudly and he shakes his head and smiles.

"Is this when you first started playing soccer?" he asks pointing to a picture of me and Isa at the age of 7. I shake my head.

"No that was one of me and Isa games I started playing when I was like 3" he looks at another picture.

"Disney World?" he says with a smile. It was a picture of my brothers, cousins and I at Disney World we were all around 7-13 years olds.

"Ok no more pictures" I says pulling him from my wall of pictures. He laughs

"You did that in my room now I'm going do the same in yours" I sigh and sit on my bed. I pick up my I pod stereo remote and turn on my iPod. He sits back on my pillows. "I'm a little surprised" I look at him.

"Of what" I ask looking over at him.

"I always thought your room would be more girly"

"Nope it's not that girly" I say and I lay next to him. We sat there as the music plays. Xavier is running his fingers through my hair. The silence is killing me I stare at Xavier as he gaze back at me with those beautiful eyes. His face is only inches from mine and the warmth of his breath lit me up like a candle. A rush of heat starts in my chest and slowly spread throughout my body, reaching every last limb. He leans forward slowly, his hand brushing the hair out of my face and in an instant his lips are on mine. They were rough and smooth, they were perfect. He moved them around in circles and my heart swells. His breathing was deep and loud in my ear. I sat up and straddle Xavier. He looks up at me as I lean in and kiss his lips. He kisses me back and put his hands on my waist. I slide his shirt off and start kissing and nibbling on his ear. I realize that was his spot by the way he shivers underneath me and how his hold on me tightens. I move down to kiss his neck and he sighs. I'm defiantly in control here and Xavier knows it too. I move my lips to kiss his again he takes off my white shirt so all I have on is my pink strapped shirt and my jeans. I bite down softy on his lower lip and he moans. I continue to kiss him so into how his body feels undermine. I get chills as he runs his hands up and down my sides.

"Ally come on before…Alessandra!" Xavier and I jump when we hear my mom's voice. I look over to the door and she was standing in the doorway looking at me and Xavier shocked. I get off of Xavier and he sits up.

"Mom it's not what it looks like" I say even though it is what it looks like. She composed her face and looks at me.

"Really Alessandra then tell me what it looks like?" she asks and I look down unable to find answer for that.

"Mom I'm sorry we-" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"Get your clothes on and meet me downstairs" she says and walks away to her room I assume. I sigh damn if she tells my dad I'll never be able to see Xavier. I put my white shirt back on and Xavier gets up and puts his shirt on. I walk him downstairs and out to his car.

"Hope you're not in too much trouble" he says

"You and me both but thanks I had fun" I says kissing him. He kisses me back.

"Yeah me too call me later if you're not on lockdown"

"I will" I say as I walk back into the house he drives away. My mom is in the kitchen and I don't say anything. She walks to the garage and I follow her as we get in her car. She starts driving and it's really silent until she says something.

"Ally I was your age once so I not going to lecture you" boy did this sure sound like a lecture but I keep listening. "You're old enough to make your own decisions and I just want you to be safe" wow I wasn't expecting that.

"Are you going to tell dad?" she sighs.

"No I'm not because I actually like Xavier" I laugh but smile my mom had to be one of the best moms ever. "Just don't get caught by the boys or your father"

"Speaking of dad why doesn't he like Xavier?" she sighs again.

"It's not that he doesn't like Xavier it's just your dad see Xavier as himself when he was a teenager. Getting in to trouble being in a gang."

"Oh…." I know my parents don't know about Xavier but it's in the back of their minds well at least my dad anyway.

"But don't worry he'll start like Xavier more when he gets to know him I'm sure" she says as she drives to Dr. Cruz's house.

"Hey Ally how are you?" he asks when we get there.

"I'm fine grandpa Cruz" even though he wasn't my grandfather he was the triplet's grandfather we all still called him Grandpa Cruz. So after Dr. Cruz checks my arm he told my mom it was just a bad sprain and that I need to just be careful during practice. I told my mom about Florida States offer and she was happy about it. That Tuesday when my dad came back into town I told him and he surprisingly happy about it too and was okay with me accepting their offer.

My week as been very hectic and I'm so happy that today was Halloween and we were having our Halloween party downtown in a nice space. Lexi of course wanted to pick out our Halloween outfits but I told her I already had one. Which I did since Xavier wasn't up for dressing to crazy I decided on a soccer couple costume he was okay with. I'm at his house helping his little sister get ready.

"You look really cute" I tell her and she smiles she was wear a leopard cat dress it was cute on her. But Xavier being the big brother he his didn't think so.

"No I think she should change that" he says

"No X, please I like this" she says looking at him.

"Nope change" I turn to him.

"Xavier let her wear it its fine"

"Do you see how short that dress is, boys can look all up under" I sigh.

"She has leggings on under it so no boys are going see anything, X just let her wear it" I get behind Savanna and we look up at Xavier with a puppy dog face.

"Please" we say at the same time and he rolls his eyes as I can see the smile he's trying so hard to hide.

"Fine you can wear it" he says giving in.

"Yay! Thanks X," she says to him and she turns and hugs me. "It worked you're the best" she whispered to me then ran out to find her sister and grandmother so she could show them her costume.

"I love her she so silly" I say

"She loves you too" I smile.

"We should get going" I say as we walk downstairs his sisters and his grandmother were leaving too.

"Hey Soph, where are you going?" I ask I know Savanna and their grandmother were going to one of Anna's friend's house for a Halloween party/ sleepover.

"One of my friends are throwing a party so I'm going there" she was wearing a princess Jasmine type of costume.

"You be safe Soph" their grandmother says to her. She smiles.

"I will, have fun guys" she walks out the house. Xavier and I tell his grandmother and Savanna bye and we head downtown.

We get to the party and I see Lexi and Cassie getting out the car with two guys. Lexi sees and runs over to hug me.

"Hey Ally, Hey Xavier"

"Hey Lexi" he says and she hugs him as well she looks at us.

"Aww you guys look cute" we glance at eachother and smile.

"Thank you, you look sexy" I say to her she had on a short little devils dress.

"Thank you" Cassie walks up with the guys.

"Hey, aww guys look so cute" Cassie coos when she see Xavier and I. I laugh and Xavier smiles a little.

"Hey Cass, you look sexy too" I say and she smiles she was wearing a short nurse dress.

"Thank you"

"Has Uncle Carlos seen you two yet?"

"Nope" they say and I laugh it's going to be very interesting when he finally does see them. I look at the guys.

"Ally you remember Ramiro and this is my other friend Sam" Lexi says

"Hey" I says

"Hey Ally nice seeing you again" Ramiro says to me then he looks over at Xavier. "Whats up X," he continues

"Hey Ramiro, Hey Sam" he says to them. We walk inside the party in was great everything was Halloween themed.

**"BOO" **We all jump and look to the left and there's someone in a clown costumes and Cassie just starts screaming.

"Cassie chill it's just me" Christian says pulling off his mask.

"Why would you wear that you know I don't like clowns" she yells at him. We all laugh.

"I know that's what made it more fun" she glares at him.

"You're a jerk" she says and walks away. Sam goes and follows Cassie to calm her down.

"Nice costume Chris" Lexi says

"Thanks I would say the same for you" he says looking down at her outfit "But you look like a playboy bunny"

"Well I'm not I'm a Sexy Devil" she says.

"Well have fun explaining that to Uncle Carlos" he says he looks over at me and Xavier and Ramiro. "Hey X,"

"What's up Chris" he says back.

"I'm Christian, Ally's brother I assume your Lexi's date?" he asks Ramiro.

"Yeah I'm Ramiro" Chris nods and the boys start talking and we all walk to a table. I notice that everybody was some kind of couple and my brothers and cousins who didn't want to be coupled up with their dates decided to be serial killers.

It's not long before my Uncle notice what his younger two daughters have on and he flips out.

"What the hell are you two wearing?!" he yells at Cassie and Lexi.  
"Halloween costumes dad" Lexi says in a duh kind of way that only make him more upset. Lexi is like him in a lot of way the smartass with smartass comments.

"No you look like you're supposed to be at the playboy mansion" he says to her.

"Well mom said it was ok" she says and he looks beyond shocked and pissed.

"Kiara!" he yells and my Aunt sighs and walks over to them. "You told them they could wear this?"

"Yes Carlos I did is that a problem?" if it was anyone who could handle my uncle Carlos when he was mad it was my Aunt.

"Yeah it is they look like porn stars"

"Carlos they asked me I told them it was ok what do you want me to do?" she asks him unfazed by how upset he is.

"Um I don't know how about ask me" she rolls her eyes.

"Well not if I know you're going act like this and anyway Carlos, they are old enough to wear what they want, they're 19 and 20."

"I don't care" he turns to his daughters "You two need to change now!"

"We don't have any other clothes" Cassie say

"Well you better find some" they sigh and walk away. He turns back to my aunt. "I can't believe you told them they could wear that."

The rest of the party night was clam everybody was dancing, talking, or eating. I was up getting something to drink when I notice my mom's mother and my dad's mother arguing about something. Of course they don't like eachother but they are usually civil but because my grandma Patricia is drunk that's not going happen. I walk over to see if I could help but stop when I hear them talking.

"Patricia would you stop before you make a scene it's our kids party" my abuela Ruby says to her.

"I'm not making a scene Ruby it my daughter's party" my abuela shakes her head.

"I don't know why you still don't like my son, I would think after them getting married and having four kids you would get over it and accept him." My grandma Patricia scoffs.

"Please that marriage was a mockery which is why we weren't there and the only reason I tolerate your son is because of my grandsons"

"Patricia, don't do that she your granddaughter too" I'm so confused.

"No not biological she not" then I realize they are talking about me. What did she mean biological I wasn't her granddaughter. They still haven't noticed me standing near them.

"What is she talking about abuela?" they turn and look at me. My grandma Patricia looks shock to see me there. My abuela closes her eyes and sighs.

"Ally this is something you need to ask your parents about"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because this between you and your parents" I don't know what was going on but I know I need answers. I walk away from them and walk over to where my parents are. They are sitting with some of their friends and my uncles and aunts.

"Hey Ally, what's wrong?" my mom asks when she notices the look on my face.

"Are you my mom?" she looks at me confused as everyone else sitting there looks up at me.

"Of course I'm your mom, where is this coming from?" she asks.

"Well grandma Patricia said biological I'm not her granddaughter" I say and my parents look at eachother as if they're having their own conversation.

"Ally maybe we should talk in private later" my dad says as trying to push it off. But I'm tired of being pushed off. Since it seems like everybody knows something I don't.

"No why can't you tell me right here right now?" I ask and I notice that my abuela Ruby was next to my abuelo Cesar. They were looking over here and my grandfather Sean had my grandmother Patricia. My cousins, brothers and friends weren't far from us but they hadn't caught on to the conversation. My mom and dad get up and stand in front of me.

"Ally your dad and I think-"

"I think you should stop the lies here and you guys tell me what the hell she's talking about" I say cutting my mom off and rising my voice and this gets everybody's attention everybody's watching us now. My parents look at eachother as to whose going says it. My dad closes his eyes and sighs.

"Ally we didn't want to tell you this way but...you're adopted" he says and I look at him really confused.

"What…what are you talking about how can I be a-adopted that's impossible" I says shaking my head. They can't be serious can they…?

"Ally, It's true we adopted you" my mom says and tears form in my eyes.

"No your lying I'm not adopted" I say ready for them to tell me there playing but the sad look in their eyes tell me they're not. "Does everybody know?" They look like they don't want to answer but from the not surprised look on my families faces tell me they knew.

"Yes, Ally they know" It feels like the room is closing in on me and I can't breathe. Tears start to fall from my eyes and my mom reaches out and put her had on my shoulder but I flinch away from her. She looks at me with so much hurt but at the moment I don't care because I'm hurt.

"So you've been lying to me all this time" I say to them and they look at me with pleading eyes

"Ally we were going to tell you but we didn't want to tell you like this" my mom says now with tears in her eyes. I can't listen to what she's saying anymore. I know I need to get out of there I need to clear my mind. I turn and start running away from everybody from all the calls of my name. I keep running out the building and down the street. I feel lost with so much pain like I'm not me. I don't know who I am but I know one thing I'm not Alessandra Fuentes.

I ran and before I know it I'm at the beach by rocks and this cave crying. My whole life or the life I thought I knew isn't mine. I'm not a Fuentes hell my name isn't even Alessandra. I don't even belong in this family. It's starting to make sense to me now. I mean not looking like my brothers or either of my parents. I always thought that I looked more like my dad and acted like my mom but I guess I'm wrong. I sit on a rock and think about a day when I was younger. Jesse had fallen an a skateboarding accident one day.

_~~~~Flash Back~~~~_

_I was at the mall with my mom shopping. Because we decided to have a girls day since Paco was in D.C for a school trip. Christian and Jesse had planned to hang out at their friends' houses. My dad stayed home because he had a lot of work to do._

_"I like when it's just you and me mom" I say to her and she looks over at me with smile._

_"You don't like hanging out with the boys?" she asks I shake my head._

_"I mean I like hanging out with the boys but it's more fun when it's just me and you." She smiles and nods._

_"I think so too" we walk around and she gets me some clothes and we went out to eat._

_"So mom, I was thinking for my 10__th__ birthday we go to Hawaii or Disney World again but to all the parks." I say eating a fry. She smiles and looks over at me._

_"Ally, your birthdays not until July" _

_"I know but mom its March right now I just want to make sure everything is planned you know" she was about to say something when her phone rings._

_"Hello…..Hey Baby…..Wait what Alex?…..what happened?…which hospital?…ok we're on our way" she hangs up her phone. I look at her confused._

_"Mom what's wrong?" she gets up and grabs my hand and we run to the car. She still hasn't answered my question as she drove to the hospital._

_"Mom..."_

_"Jesse got in an accident" _

_"Is he ok?" she sighs._

_"I don't know baby but I hope so" we get to the hospital and I see my dad and Christian in the waiting room._

_"Alex is he ok?" my mom asks my dad as she runs to him. He holds her and sighs._

_"They say by the way he hit his head he lost a lot of blood and need a blood transfusion"_

_"Ok then I'll give him some" my dad sighs again._

_"Brit you know you can't give him blood you're type A and he's AB" my mom sighs and looks at him._

_"Your type B and what's Paco?"_

_"AB as well the only ones who are O is Ally and Christian and I already told Chris his giving blood" _

_"What, please I really don't want to give blood" Christian pleads with them. He's always been scared of needles._

_"Christian you need to get over this fear and it's to save your brother's life" _

_"I know but dad please don't make me" _

_"I'll give Jesse my blood" I say and they all look over at me._

_"See Ally offered so I don't have too." Christian says trying to find his way out of this._

_"No Ally your…too young Christian is going to do it" my mom says to me. Christian gets all nervous once the doctor takes him back to give blood._

_~~~~End of Flash Black~~~~~_

I didn't know why at the time they said no I was more than I know now they didn't want me to find out they aren't my real brothers and they aren't my real parents. More tears slip down my face.  
"I knew I would find you here, I'm beginning to think this is our spot" I didn't have to turn around to know it's Xavier. I knew he would find me. He sat next to me on the rock and pulls me into his lap. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck and cry. He holds me tight rubbing my back trying to calm me down.  
"It's ok Ally" I shook my head.  
"No it's not my whole life is a lie, I don't even know who I am, they lied to me all of them" Xavier doesn't say anything he just rubs my back and lets me vent and cry. After a few minutes of silence I think about everything.  
"You shouldn't be mad at them, I think you should give them a chance to explain Ally" he says and I sigh. I pull away from his neck and look back out at the ocean.  
"I know and I'm not mad at them…I'm just hurt I guess I never thought that this would happen" "Ally I don't think anybody ever expects someone to tell them their adopted."

"I know and I don't want to hurt them but I just have so many questions….why my birth parents gave me away…what my life would've been like if I'd was with them…do they have a happy life with their kids..." tears falls from my eyes. "Do they think about me?" Xavier turns my face to his and he wipes my tears away and kisses my lips.

"Ally, they probably have their own reasons as to why and I'm not going sit here and say I know what they are because I don't" he looks deep into my eyes. "But I do know you have a group of people that love you more than anything in this world and they're not going away where" I kiss him again his lips are so soft and it feels like the pain in my heart stops. It starts to get more intense. I move my hands to his shirt and he stops me.  
"Ally we can't do this" he says pulling away.  
"Why not?" I ask looking into his eyes.  
"Because you're not ready you just want a distraction"  
"Please Xavier I don't need a distraction I just want to be with you" he sighs and shakes his head.  
"Ally I want you I really do but not right now not like this" I sigh and got off his lap. Maybe he's right I did need a distraction from the lonely pain I'm feeling. But I really want to be with Xavier. I start walking I don't know where I'm walking too but I just can't take the pain of rejection right now. Especially from Xavier my heart hurts too much for that. I feel Xavier grab my arm and turn me around to face him. I don't look at him.  
"Ally, look at me" I still don't look at him and he lifts my chin so that I can look at him. I look up into his hazel eyes and I can't read them.  
"Where are you going?" I shrug  
"I don't know anyway but home" he sighs.

"I'll be back don't go anywhere" I nod and he walks to his car. I look back over at the ocean and I hear Xavier mumbling some in Spanish. He has blankets in his hands he walks over to the rocks inside the cave of it. I turn back to the ocean and sigh as the breeze of the wind flies threw my hair. I feel Xavier put his hands around my waist and he sets his head on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I nod at him because I don't want to answer he lets me go and takes my hand. We start walking to the cave of rocks. When we go inside I see the blankets spread out and a small lantern.

"What's this?" I ask him. He looks over at me.

"You said you didn't want to go home" I nod he was right. I sat on the blanket and laid back. Xavier sat next to me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything" I say and he turns my face so that I am looking at him.

"It'll get better"

"I hope so" I mumble. He gives me a quick kiss.

"It will be" I look at his face and my gaze drops down to his lips. I lean up and kiss him. I put my hands on the side of his face. He pulls away from me and pulls my hands from his face. "Ally we can't do this"

"Why not Xavier"

"Because you're not ready" I roll my eyes.

"I am ready I don't want a distraction I just…Xavier please I want to do this with you" he looks at me and he closes his eyes. Like he's fighting with himself and I know if I can try I might just break him. I start to kiss his neck.

"Ally" I keep trailing kisses up his collar bone. I get to his ear and I start to nibble on it. I whisper in his ear.

"Usted sabe que usted quiere Xavier (You know you want to Xavier)" he doesn't answer me but his eyes stay close. I move my hand to his shirt and rise it up. I start to think that he won't give in but then his lips meet mine and he's on top of me. He takes his shirt off and his hands go up my stomach since my shirt stopped above my stomach. I help him as he takes it off of me. He kisses my lips and neck and his eyes glaze down at my pink laced bra and down at my body. I don't know why when he stares at me makes me nervous.

"Eres tan hermosa (Your so beautiful)" he starts to kiss down my stomach. We get under the some of the blankets he brought. I slide out of my shorts and underwear and Xavier had got out of his custom he still has his boxes on.

"Do you have protection?" I ask him and he smirks a bit and leans over and gets a condom out of his short pocket. He kisses my lips I feel lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends a wave of passion over me.

"Are you scared?" he whispers in my ear.

"A little, but I trust you" he sighs.

"You shouldn't" I kiss his lips.

"But I do" I am really nervous so I get a little tense.

"You gotta relax querido"

"I'm trying" I say trying to calm my nerves.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

"Yes I'm sure, I love you Xavier" my words make him stop in his tracks. I hope I'm not pushing him because I do really love him. He's the only solid person in my life who I know won't leave and I know that I don't want to leave him.

"Xavier, just do it don't back out now" I say and he looks at me still a little unsure but he does. I suck in a breath.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but thank you for the reviews. **

**disclaimer Check pervious pages**

Chapter 18-Xavier

I can't believe she told me she loves me. I want to say it to her but I couldn't find the words to say it. The guilt of it was hitting me a little because I don't want to use her like this. Being with Ally these last few weeks the bet really didn't cross my mind and it doesn't even matter to me anymore the only thing that matters to me is her. As I look into Ally's face I wish I could take the pain away from her. I wipe a tear that slides down her cheek. Seeing her this emotional is killing me and for the first time since my mom passed. A tear drop falls from my eye. She puts her hands on either side of my face and kisses my tear away.

"It's ok, Xavier" I focus on her completely trying to make sure that her first time special. Afterward I hold her close to me.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine" she says and she's quiet for a while.

"What are you thinking about" I ask her.

"Us"

"What about us?"

"I don't know everything but mainly graduation and what's going to happen after that"

"Nobody knows what's going happen after that" I say

"What do you want to do after we graduate?" she asks me and I sit quiet for a while I hadn't taking much thought in it.

"I don't know I haven't thought about that"

"Why there has to be something you want to do" I shake my head.

"Nope just staying here in the LB" she sighs.

I know she's got accepted into Florida State and plans on going there in the fall and I don't want to let her go. But she sounds so passionate when she talks about soccer and her dreams. I like that it makes her happy. But thinking now that she has her whole life planned to what's she going do only makes me feel like I'm holding her back and us ever being together is impossible.

"I might just go to Chicago State"

"What why?" I ask completely confused.

"Because I want to stay close to you" I stop and stare at her, she's ready to give up her dreams for me. I can't let her do that. I care for her too much to let her throw all her dreams away for me.

"No don't do that" she looks up at me.

"Why you don't want me to stay here?"

"Of course I do but I can't... I won't be the reason you throw all your dreams away"

"You're a part of my dreams" I smile at her.

"I want you to go for the dreams that matter like you playing at Florida State" she sighs shaking her head.

"I'd give all of that up if that means I can be with you" I shake my head.

"I don't want you to do that, I'm not good for you"

"Yes you are Xavier, you could always get out of the gang" I sigh it wasn't that easy because of her dad and uncles leaving the gang a long time ago. Getting out now was way harder than getting in.

"I can't do that" she looks up at me.

"Yes you can Xavier if my dad and uncles could do it, you can too"

"Well I'm not them and they're not me" this isn't how I want our conversation to go. She realizing too were our conversation was going and decided to drop it. She put her head back on my chest and I lead back on the rock. I reach for my phone to see what time it is and its 2 in the morning. I hold her closer and look out at the front of the rock cave its pitch black outside. Ally and I just lay there as I run my fingers through her soft curls. Not long after I realize she's a sleep by the way she was breathing. I turn off the lantern light and just held her. I was thinking about her and her soft body on mine and how she felt. Before I know it sleep over comes me.

I wake up to some light I stretch feeling something around my waist. I look down and see Ally with her arms around me and she head on my chest. I reach for my phone and see its 5 minutes till 7. I figure I should get her home because I'm sure her parents are worried about her.

"Preciosa, you gotta get up" I say kissing the top of her head and she stirs a bit. Her eyes flutter and she stretches. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Good morning" I say to her

"Good morning, what time is it" she says looking out at the sun coming up.

"7 in the morning" she groans.

"I guess I have to go home then" I nod my head.

"Yeah you do" she kisses me and gets up but wraps one of the blankets around herself. She finds her clothes and starts to put them back on. I get up and do the same. When were done we get the blankets and I throw them in my truck and get in the driver seat as Ally sits in the passenger.

The ride to her house is silent other than the radio but I hold her hand the hold time. We get to her house and she sits there for a while.

"You'll be fine" I say to her and she looks over at me and gives me a small smile. She leans in and kisses me.

"I had fun last night" she says and I smile and kiss her back.

"I did too, but you gotta go" she reaches for the door. "Call me if you need anything"

"I will" she gets out and walks up to her step. I drive home and it's quiet so I'm sure my grandmother and Anna are still at the sleepover. I check the room Anna shares with Sophia and there's Soph passed out on her bed. I walk to my room and get out some basketball shorts and a shirt and some boxes. I get in the shower I let the hot water run down my body. I push my hands through my hair as the water steams up. After my shower I decide to get some more sleep I lay in my bed wishing Ally was next to me.

**Sorry for it being short but I might post the next chapter tomorrow and if I don't then it will defiantly be up there on Friday **

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Its Friday so here's the new chapter and Aimee I only posted this chapter because of you :-). So here it is and I am sorry if there are errors ir mistakes.**

Chapter 19-Ally

I linger my hand on the door knob I really didn't want to go inside but I know I had to face them sooner or later. So I open the door and walk in. I hear talking from in the kitchen and I walk straight in there. I see my mom pacing around the kitchen and my dad on the phone looking worried and I see the boys at the table in deep conversation. I stood hesitant in the doorway and Jesse notices me first. His face lights up with relief as he gets up and hugs me everybody turns and looks at the doorway.

"No she fine….she here...thanks" my dad says hanging up the phone. I hugged Jesse and Paco and Christian.

"Where were you we've been looking for you all night?" Jesse asks me and I just shrug and my mom wraps me in her arms when the boys let me go.

"Alessandra we were so worried about you" she says with tears in her eyes.

"I know sorry" she let me go and my dad hugs me as well he looks relieved but his face turns serious.

"We want to talk to you" I nod.

"Okay but can I go take a shower first" they nod and I walk out the kitchen and up to my room. I go through my dresser and find some comfortable clothes. I walk into the bathroom and get in the shower. I stand there as the water washing over me. I think about last night with Xavier I close my eyes and all I can imagine is his hands exploring my body. His lips his soft sexy lips touching mine and how I got chills as my hands explored his body. It felt right to be in his arms like I was supposed to be there. I shook the thoughts out of my mind and I wash my hair and finish my shower. I change my clothes and I walk down the stairs I hear my parents in the living room. I walk in and sit on the love seat across from them. They look over at me and each other to decide who should talk first.

"Listen Ally, we know your upset with us and hurt but you had us worried but you running off like that" mom says.

"I know and I'm sorry I just….I just needed some place to think" I say and they  
nod. "And I'm sorry for acting the way I did it wasn't your fault." They give me a small smile.

"We should explain everything to you first" dad says and I nod.

"We didn't want you to find out the way you did last night we were going to tell you after you turned 18. Well I don't know where to start" she stops and looks over at my dad and he nods and continues.

"Well I guess we should start from the beginning"

_~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back Alex and Brittany's Past ~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Are you sure you guys want to have another kid I mean you guys have the most out of all of us" Carlos says smirking at them. Alex glares at him._

_"Carlos we want another child because we like being parents" Brittany says to him._

_"Ok and Kiara and I have three and Luis and Nikki even have three just like you guys why go and make it uneven are you trying to out shine everyone" he says. Alex rolls his eyes at his little brother._

_"No Carlos we're not trying to out shine anyone….it's just I didn't really grow up in a big family with a lot of siblings like you and I want that for my kids" Brittany say to him._

_"I'm sorry Brittany please ignore my husband" Kiara says to Brittany._

_"She shouldn't ignore me I was just asking a question" he says and Kiara rolls her eyes._

_"Come on Brittany lets go check on the kids" they get off the couch and walk out into Alex and Brittany's backyard. They sat down on the back porch chairs and watched their kids play._

_"I'm glad to hear you and Alex trying to have another baby" Kiara says looking over at her Brittany sighs._

_"I am too but it's not happening the way we want" she says Kiara looks at her confused._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Well we want to have another baby but we want a girl this time so we tried when Jesse was about one years old, I got pregnant but then a few months after that I had a miscarriage before we were able to find out the sex of the baby." She explained sadly _

_"Britt, Why didn't you say anything before?"_

_"Because Alex and I didn't want to think about it well I guess I didn't want too…..but we've had time to recover and we got check at the doctor but he says we don't have the right chromosomes to have a girl so we'll keep having boys…so I suggested we adopt" she tells her with a smile. Kiara smiles back at her._

_"That's good I'm glad you guys aren't going to give up and there are a lot of kids who would love to be adopted do you want a baby, a child or teenager"_

_"Baby because I miss having a baby around and I know how to take care of a baby I don't know how to take care of a teenager" her and Kiara laugh a bit._

_"I don't think anybody really knows how to take care of teenagers but I'm sure you and Alex will have your hands full with Paco when he becomes a teenager" _

_"Oh I'm sure we will especially if he's anything like Alex when he was a teenager" she says sighing. They laugh and continue to watch their kids play._

_A month later _

_Brittany and Alex passed the qualification to be able to adopt and they went and visit the adoption center and Brittany saw a baby girl that she couldn't walk away from. The baby was in its basinet fast asleep but then she started to stir a little and she opened her big brown eyes and looked up into Brittany's blue ones and she fell in love._

_"Hi cutie" she says to the little baby and the baby grabs her finger and giggles at Brittany. _

_"Hey Brittany….aw who's this" Alex asks looking down at the sweet brown eyed baby._

_"I don't know she doesn't have a name up here but I think she's perfect Alex" she says and he smiles._

_"Yeah I think she'll be a perfect addition to the Fuentes family"_

_"Oh here you two are" the adoption women say. They turn and look at her._

_"I think we found the new addition to our family" Alex tells the women._

_"Oh ok great she a good baby, she just came in last week, come on to my office so we can do some paper work" the women says walking out of the nursery._

_"You'll be home with us soon" Brittany whispers to the little baby as the brown eyed baby lets go of her finger and they follow the lady._

_"Well she doesn't have a name" _

_"Why not?"_

_"Um well the women who dropped her off said she didn't have a name and she found her on her steps and just wanted her to be adopted to a great home. But I was a bit uneasy because the baby was very well taking care of not just a one day baby on a door step you know." _

_"Was she young?" _

_"Oh no she was an older women, but you guys check out and we know that she'll in good care with you two so if you want to adopt her you can"_

_"We do" Brittany says eagerly. The women smiles and types on her computer. _

_"Ok well it'll be a closed adoption and because women who brought her in wasn't the mother so you don't have to worry about that. She is about two months old we believe her birthday is July I'm not sure of what day so you can pick that along with her name and we'll start to call her that. Someone will stop by your house to make sure it's safe and baby proof and that it's a good environment and then you'll have to wait a week and then you can take her home" Brittany sighed frustrated _

_"That's a lot of waiting" The women laughed at little._

_"I know but I promise I'll be worth the wait when you finally get to bring her home, so what would you like to name her and the date of her birth date?"_

_"Um I don't know we didn't think about that" Alex says and Brittany sits there and thinks for a while._

_"Alessandra" _

_"What?" Alex asks looking over at his wife._

_"We should name her Alessandra Fuentes I'm not sure about a middle name just yet" Alex's smiles at her._

_"I love it it's perfect" _

_"Ok Alessandra Fuentes" the women typed in her name. "And her birth date?"_

_"Um how about July 16__th__?" Alex suggest and Brittany nods _

_"July 16__th__ it is, well it's all set here you'll be able to get her in about a week."_

_"Ok thank you" they shake her hand and stop at the nursery to see baby Alessandra one last time before they get things ready for her._

_"See you soon…Alessandra" Brittany says as she and Alex kiss her forehead. Alessandra smiles up at them. _

_"I'm so excited I can't believe we'll be able to take her home in a week" she says as they walk out of the adoption agency. He smiles at her._

_"Me either Britt"_

_"We have so much to do before she gets here I can't believe it we have to baby proof the house and then we have to make sure her room is all together we gotta tell boys and our families!" she rambles in a panicked voice._

_"Britt her room is together and it won't be a problem baby proofing the house and I know our families will support us and the boys will love their baby sister" he says calmly holding her close. She sighs and looks up at him._

_"I know but I want everything to be perfect"_

_"It will be baby" he says kissing her._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~_

I was shock to know the actually story so I knew for sure I couldn't be mad at them all they did was bring me into their home and love me.

"I'm sorry... I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me" I look down.

"Ally, we did all of that because we love and care for you, because the day I saw you I knew I wanted you to be my daughter and blood or not you're our daughter and you always will be so you don't need to thank us." My mom says and I look up at her with tears in my eyes. I really do love this family but I still need to figure out my past. I didn't say anything so she continued.

"Your dad and I understand if you want to find your biological parents but we want you to know that we will always be here for you and we won't be hurt or upset if you want to find them or get to know them." I smile at them and I get up and hug them.

"It's ok I'm fine without them, I'm going to go lay down" I say when they let me go.

"Ok mija" I walk upstairs feeling bad I lied to them about wanting to find my biological parents but I just don't want them to worry about me. I walk into my room and close my door behind me I get on my computer and search up the adoption center. I print the directions and I fold it up and lay it on my night stand and get in my bed as I pick up my phone to send Xavier a text. Because I don't think I can go by myself.

Ally: Hey baby I hope you made it home safe-Ally. A minute later I feel my phone vibrate.

Xavier: Yea I did…How was the family did you guys talk?-X

Ally: Yea we did I'll tell you about it later but I want to know if you'll come with me somewhere later-Ally

Xavier: I'll go anywhere with you babe-X. My heart jumps as I read this message. I knew I told him I loved him last night and I hope I wasn't scaring him away. I look at the time on my phone it was 8:30am so I figure he and I go this afternoon.

Ally: :) thank you I'll be at your house after 2, good night X-Ally

Xavier: Good morning Ally :) sweet dreams baby see you later-X. With a big smile on my face I put my phone down and get comfortable on my bed as sleep over comes me.

I wake up at 1:30 I stretch and send Xavier a text telling him I'm on my way. I walk over to my closet and pull out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt since it was starting to get cold outside. I grab my phone and see Xavier hasn't text back.

"Probably still asleep" I grab my keys and head downstairs I pass Jesse sitting in the living.

"Hey where are you going?" he asks looking over at me.

"To hang out with Isa so tell mom and dad I'll be back later" I says and Jesse looks unsure. "I promise Jess I'll be here before dinner tonight"

"Ok fine but answer your phone when we call" he says sure that he knows I'm not running off again. I walk out of the house and get in my car and drive the Southside. Its almost 2 o'clock when I pull up to Xavier's house. I get out and walk up his porch and ring the doorbell and it opens.

"Hey Ally" Savanna says to me as she jumps and gives me a hug. I can't help but smile at the small girl.

"Hey Savanna, how was trick or treating?" I ask as we walk inside.

"Great I got a lot of candy!"

"The sleepover?"

"Awesome we had pillow fights and talked and watched movies it was the best" she explains beaming at the thought of her night.

"Well I'm glad you had fun"

"Hello Alessandra how are you?" I look up and see Xavier's grandmother walking out of the kitchen. I smile at her as Savanna walks back to the couch.

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm alright a little partied out" she says with a laugh. "Xavier is upstairs sleeping so I'm assuming you guys had fun at the party?" _Yeah something like that_ my inner thoughts say.

"Um yeah the party was..very interesting" I say and she nods.

"Well that's good, you can head on up there and wake him up if you want" I smile at her.

"Ok I will" I say as I walk up the stairs to Xavier's door. I open it quietly and close it the same way. I look at his bed and see him lying on his back with one of his arms covering his eyes. I sat on his bed next to him and just stare at him for a moment. He looks so relaxed and calm without his wall he holds up all the time. I watch as his chest rises and falls I lean over a kiss his cheek. He moves a little but doesn't wake up so I do it again he moves once more but still doesn't open his eyes. I smile he could be so stubborn sometimes.


	20. Chapter 20

_Ok Guys its Friday so here's another chapter. Thank you to everyone who review I love to hear your thoughts and Thank you all who is following and favorited this story. Without further delay here it is I hope you guys like it._

_Disclaimer Look to pervious chapters _

Chapter 20-Xavier

I move around a little when I feel something touch my face. I feel it again as I move once more I'm getting very irritated. I feel it again this time but on my lips and I smell vanilla lotion and I know I'm not dreaming. My eyes open as I look up at Ally as she smiles down at me. I smile at her as she leans down and kisses my lips again.

"Hey sleepyhead" she says and I kiss her back.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asks when she pulls back but I pull her on top of me with her legs on either side of me. My hands sit on her waist.

"I came to pick you up?" I look up at her confused.

"What time is it?"

"2:30, I texted you around 1:30 but when you didn't reply I figured you were still asleep"

"Oh shit baby I'm sorry" I say and she leans down and kisses me again.

"It's fine baby and plus I love watching you sleep your so cute" she says as she pushes her hands in my curly hair and starts to play with it. I sigh and close my eyes as my hands roam her waist and up her back.

"Who let you in?" I ask remembering before I went to sleep it was only Sophia and I here.

"Savanna" I just smirk of course I should've known they'd be home by now. "Your grandmother told me to just come up here because you'd been sleeping all day." I don't say anything so we sit just like that for a few minutes. "X?"

"Um?" I ask with my eyes still close. I feel her soft lips on mine.

"As much as I would to stay like this all day we can't" I groan when she takes her hand from my hair and gets up from my lap. "Now get up and get dress Xavier we don't have a lot of time today" I open my eyes and get up I walk over to my closet and pull out a pairs of jeans and a red long sleeve shirt.

"What's the rush?" I ask looking over at her as she sits on my bed.

"Jesse thinks I'm planning on running away so I'm expected to be home around a certain time" she says shaking her head. I take off my basketball shorts and put on my jeans. I notice Ally looking at me so I smirk at her as I take off my shirt.

"Sorry Ally we aint got that kinda time" As I pull the long sleeve shirt over my head. She looks at me a little surprised.

"Shut up Xavier" she says throwing a pillow at me but I catch it and throw it back on my bed. I walk over to her and grab her hands and pull her up. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck. I kiss her lips and she doesn't hesitate to kiss me back. She pulls away from me a little bit breaking our kiss.

"We don't have that kind of time Xavier" she says mocking me.

"We could make time" I say kissing her again. But this time she pulls away and out of my arms and smiles at me.

"Not with your grandmother and your sisters here but some other time I promise" she says smirking at me she walks to my door.

"I'm going to hold you to that" I say and she playfully rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure you are" she says opening the door and walking out I grab my phone and follow her downstairs. She right I'm defiantly holding her to that.

We get downstairs and walk into the kitchen. My grandmother starting dinner and Sophia was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"You look like shit" I say to her and she glares at me.

"Xavier!" My grandmother says as she looks at me.

"Sorry abuela" I say and Ally sits across from Sophia.

"I don't see how you put up with him" Sophia says to her.

Ally laughs as I walk to the fridge and grab a Gatorade.

"He's a handful but I can handle it" she says and I roll my eyes.

"Well we have to hangout sometime" Soph says and Ally nods.

"No she doesn't want to hang with you" I say to Soph and she rolls her eyes

"X, you're going to have to share your girlfriend since she's going to be in the family soon" I shook my head and ignore her and Ally laughs.

"Abuela, I'll be back later" she looks over at me again.

"Where are you going?" she asks and I shrug.

"Ally and I are just going hangout"

"Not too late" Ally smiles as she stands.

"I promise I'll have him home before midnight Ms. Eva" my grandmother smiles at us.

"Come on Xavier before it gets too late. Bye Ms. Eva, Bye Soph" she says walking out of the kitchen.

"Later Ally" Soph says drinking her coffee.

"Bye you two" my abuela says and I turn and follow Ally out. We get outside and get in her car she starts it up and starts driving.

"So where are we going?" I ask as she pulls up her phone GPS.

"The adoption center to find out who dropped me off there" I look over at her and she glances at me realizing I don't know what she's talking about. She sighs and tells me what her parents had explained to her earlier.

We get to the adoption agency and Ally stops the car and turns it off but doesn't get out. She stares straight ahead at the building. I turn her face gently to face me. As I look into her eyes she looks lost and scared a side to Ally I've never seen.

"It's ok I'm here with you" I say and she nods and I lean over and kiss her softly. I pull away and get out of the car as she follows. She walks over to me and laces her fingers in mine and looks up at the building.

"Are you sure ready?" I ask and she nods again and we walk inside and up to the front desk. The older women working looks up at us she was on the phone taking a message.

"I'll be with you one second" she says and we nod. She finishes up on the phone as Ally and I look around.

"Ok I'm sorry what can I help you two with?" she asks as she hangs the phone up. I look over at Ally and she looks like she has no clue what to say.

"Are you here because you're thinking about adoption for your baby?" she asks as she looks between us and Ally's stomach. I shake my head.

"No, we here because my girlfriend just found out she was adopted and wants to find out some information" I say and the women looks a little surprised. I guess they get a lot of teenagers who take the adoption as an option.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed" I nod.

"Yeah you shouldn't" she seems surprised by my response but I don't care. She moves over to her computer.

"If you were adopted from here than your information will be in our data base." She says as she looks over at Ally.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Ally just stares at her as if she can't hear her. I know Ally must be flipping out on the inside because she's never like this. I nudge her lightly and she jumps and looks over at me confused as to why I tapped her.

"Le dicen su nombre (tell her your name)" I whisper at her and she looks over to the women.

"I'm sorry um Alessandra Fuentes" she says and the women types her name in.

"Here you are, um Alessandra Fuentes adopted by Alejandro and Brittany Fuentes…is a hispanic/Latina baby…brown eyes, brown hair…10lb 6 1/2oz about two months old healthy had all your new born shots….brought here on a by Mila Castillo" Ally looks at her.

"Is there more on her like why she dropped me off here?" she asks.

"Well she has to do a report but some people leave false names and addresses do you still want to know she wrote in the report?" Ally nods and as the women clicks on her computer and keeps reading.

"Um well it says here a Mila Castillo brought you here because she found a baby on her doorstep when she came home from the store…um she doesn't remember seeing the anybody with baby around where she lives and that's it" she says looking back at Ally.

"Um did she write down her address?"

"Um no she didn't I'm sorry" Ally gives her a small smile.

"It's ok thank you" the women smiles at us.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Ally shakes her head.

"No but thank you again for your help" Ally says taking my hand and we walk out. We get in the car and Ally starts it up but doesn't say anything. I truthfully don't know what to say to her but by the look on her face. She's really lost in thought. She pulls into a diner and she stops the car we get out and walk inside. We sit across from eachother and I look at her.

"Ally are you ok?" she nods

"Yeah I'm fine" I don't fully believe her.

"Are you sure I mean-"

"Xavier believe me I'm fine I'm just going to leave it alone I don't want to know about my old life or my biological parents" I look at her unsure but I don't push her.

"So what do you want to do after we eat?" I was going to answer her but my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the caller ID and see its Miguel I sigh.

"Whats up?" I say into the phone.

"I got a job for you"

"I still haven't the gotten the stuff back from the last time?"

"It's all part of the business X, shit happens but all you have to do is get back into the game and you'll get the money back" I sigh if I get caught and end up in jail again my grandmother will ship me out of Chicago.

"Can I give you up with an answer later tonight man?" he laughs a bit.

"All play and no work huh X?" I froze I look up at Ally and she's watching me waiting patiently. I look out the window nervous about that fact that he might have someone following me when I'm with Ally. I know I don't want her anywhere near the LB and or Miguel.

"Sure X, I'll be expecting an answer though"

"Yeah you'll get one" I hang up and put my phone away. I look back up at Ally.

"Everything ok?" I shake my head and start to get up. I reach for her hand.

"No I'm sorry but we have to end our lunch a little short" I say as I pull her to the door.

"What, why Xavier we just got here?" she asks confused. I keep pulling her out the door.

"I know but Jose called and told me we had stuff to do" I say reaching for her keys.

"What stuff?" she asks as she gets in the passenger and I get in the driver seat.

"LB stuff" I say as I pull out and drive to Jose's house. Ally sighs and looks out the window. I know she's probably mad at me but I won't let her be involved in that.

It doesn't take me long to get there. We get out and I walk over and hug her.

"I'm sorry to cut our night short" she puts her arms around my neck.

"It's ok we'll hangout tomorrow or something" I nod and kiss her and she kisses me back.

"Call me when you make it home" I say as she nods and pulls away. She gets in her car and drives off. I walk up to Jose house and walk in. I find him in the living room watching TV. He looks over at me as I sit on one of the couches.

"What's up man?" He asks. I sigh.

"Miguel wants me to sell again"

"Are you serious? You just got out of jail and he wants you to sell again?" I nod "What you tell em?"

"I aint tell him nothing yet I have till tonight to come up with answer" Jose sighs

"Damn, why are you here I thought you'd be with Ally?" I sigh and lean back on the couch.

"Yeah I was but I cut it short"

"Why?"

"I think Miguel has someone following me and I don't want her around that" he smirks at me and shakes his head.

"What?"

"I knew you were going catch feelings for her" I roll my eyes.

"Whatever you don't know anything"

"Really? I mean come on X, I've known you since we were kids and I've never since you act like this with any girl not even Marissa." I shake my head.

"Really then if she's nothing then why do you always hangout with her or at school always watch her or you wouldn't get all pissed when Antonio and the guys talk about her or hell if it was nothing you'd tell her you sell drugs or why you want to protect her, But you know the reason you don't tell her is because you care about her and don't want her in this life we live and you wanna protect her from that. I understand but you need to start realizing that if your right about Miguel following you. He probably knows you hang with Ally and if you say no and don't want to sell he might just use her against you" I look over at him he's right I haven't thought about that. He's right I do care about Ally and I don't want her involved in this or to know I sell. I sigh and close my eyes everything happening at once is too much to handle. But I know I need to figure out something.

_I hope you guys liked it please review and tell me what you think. And I have some sad new this is close to the chapter I stopped at so it may take me a little long too update but I will definatly try to update next Friday but if I cant then it will probably be the Friday after that. So just look out for it._


End file.
